Así del precipicio
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Naraku Kagewaki y Kagura Katsuguri son compañeros de escuela, pero también eternos enemigos jurados que nadie se atreve cuestionar, mucho menos a insinuar que se sacaban los ojos mutuamente porque muriera el uno por el otro. De hecho, Naraku y Kagura no son como Romeo y Julieta, son mejores. O peores, en el mejor de los casos.
1. Placeres Violentos

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y situaciones sexuales, lenguaje adulto, muerte de personaje y un poco de violencia.

* * *

"_Rey de los gatos, sólo quiero una de tus siete vidas, y luego aporrearte a palos las otras seis"_

**Romeo y Julieta ****—****William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Placeres Violentos**

Kagura Katsuguri le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su _adorado_ compañero de clases, Naraku Kagewaki, desde lo más profundo de todo su iracundo rencor que a veces era ciego, otras veces era justificado como en ese momento, ese mismo rencor que a poco se le congelaba dentro del pecho llegando a un punto tan álgido como el que estaba alcanzando el aire acondicionado que refrescaba el salón de clases donde se encontraban.

Si le hubieran dicho que el infierno era capaz de congelarse, lo habría creído. Llegó a un punto en el que pensó que lo único que la mantenía más o menos caliente, era la sanguinaria rabia que hervía en sus venas.

Joder, quería golpearlo, matarlo, arrancarle las manos, cortarle las pelotas, ¡cualquier cosa! Pero sobre todo quería arrancarle esa sonrisa que le dedicaba incluso si el gesto estaba sólo en su mente.

Naraku sintió la mirada de su compañera sobre él, sentada a su lado completamente inmóvil, y no pudo evitar sonreírse con esa malignidad propia de todos los adolescentes de su edad, una malignidad que en él resultaba siempre el peor de los presagios o, en el mejor de los casos, que anunciaba una broma de mal gusto. Lo único que se podía pedir en esa situación era desearle suerte a la siguiente víctima de los desfalcos y estafas del infame Naraku; no importaba si eran bromas pequeñas o la amenaza de una golpiza, sabrá Dios de quién sabe cuántas cosas más era capaz, pero siempre era mejor tenerlo bien lejos, fingir no existir ante él. No fuera a ser que se le ocurriera prestarle atención a una persona en específico y pasar a la obsesión enfermiza que todos sabían caracterizaba al muchacho.

Aún así ella parecía luchar día a día, minuto a minuto, por captar su atención, por dejarle bien en claro que no era como los demás miedosos que lo rodeaban y que ella sí se atrevía a desafiarlo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a los ojos asesinos y coléricos de su _dulce_ compañera, eterna enemiga de clases que ya sea por terquedad o ganas de pelear, siempre se sentaba a su lado, únicamente con el pasillo y las mochilas de ambos como barreras entre los pupitres que los separaban de arrancarse los ojos en cualquier instante.

Esta vez se encontraba cabreada con él porque habían pasado la ultima hora de clases peleando como auténticos perros y gatos, nada muy diferente a lo que hacían todos los días desde tercer semestre de bachillerato, peleas que sus compañeros de clases también se bancaban y tenían que soportar a las fuerzas, porque interrumpir a esos dos mientras discutían era casi pecado y una tentativa a firmar sus propias sentencias de muerte, ya fuera que esta viniera por parte de las filosas palabras de Kagura, capaces de pinchar el ego de cualquiera, o los certeros puños de un chico arrogante como Naraku.

Si algo todos tenían claro en la escuela, es que nadie quería enfrentar la ira de ninguno de esos dos, peor si se les ocurría acaso llegar a unirse contra aquel que los importunara.

Las chicas del salón, siempre lideradas por Kagura, habían pasado toda la clase de Matemáticas quejándose sobre el aire acondicionado. Estaba a un punto tan helado que no podían evitar sentir cómo se les congelaba las piernas, sólo con sus muslos cubiertos por las femeninas faldas tableadas y sus calcetas negras haciendo juego con la tela. Ni siquiera las camisas blancas, con sus mangas largas, su tela delgada como papel y el cuello alto podían alejar el frío fuera de sus cuerpos.

Los chicos, por otro lado, se quejaban por el hecho de que tener el aire acondicionado a un grado alto, únicamente fresco para aliviar el calor que se aproximaba con la primavera, no servía para ayudarlos a mantener una temperatura cómoda para ellos debido a su propia naturaleza.

Al final y como todos ya esperaban, Kagura y Naraku terminaron enfrascados en una silenciosa lucha por elegir el grado del aire acondicionado que más les convenía.

Naraku se levantaba discretamente y bajaba la temperatura todo lo que podía. Las chicas no tardaban en chillar que el ambiente estaba muy frío y que ya incluso se sentían mormadas; Kagura, en respuesta, y siendo mucho más descarada y escandalosa para desafiar a quien se le pusiera enfrente y sobre todo a su eterno enemigo de clases, hacía lo mismo luego de un rato y subía la temperatura como si buscara caldear el ambiente tanto como Naraku lograba caldear sus ánimos.

Como era de esperarse, en poco rato los hombres comenzaban a decir que tenían calor, a quitarse sus sacos y arremangarse torpemente las camisas blancas y el procedimiento se repetía, por lo menos, unas tres veces hasta que el maestro en turno, exasperado por los constantes desafíos y verlos levantarse cada tanto de sus asientos (sin contar uno que otro insulto mascullado por lo bajo) terminaba amenazando con sacarlos a ambos y, dependiendo de quién fuera el ultimo que se había levantado a cambiar la temperatura, esta así se quedaba por el resto del día.

Como en toda guerra, por pequeña y absurda que fuera, siempre había un bando que perdía, sin embargo los muchachos jamás se atrevían a desafiar a sus autoproclamados lideres.

En este caso era Naraku quien había ganado cuando al apenas sentarse en su lugar luego de bajar unos cinco grados el aparato, el maestro le mandó la regañada de su vida diciendo que una más y no respondía. El muchacho se limitó a asentir, apenas capaz de esconder su sonrisa burlona mientras Kagura estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos al tiempo que sentía su piel enchinarse.

La muchacha consideraba completamente injusto aquello. Los chicos argumentaban que si las chicas tenían tanto frío, trajeran con ellas un suéter, que incluso se ofrecían a prestarles sus sacos (¡como si el comportarse medianamente como un caballero les suponiera a todos un esfuerzo titánico!), pero un simple suéter no abarcaba las piernas y, de esa forma y básicamente, a todas las chicas del salón se les congelaba el culo y las ideas sobre sus duros asientos de clase.

Kagura, luego de un rato de estar soportando el frío, comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, olvidando por un momento que Naraku la observaba de reojo y sintiendo una familiar pesadez mientras escuchaba a una de sus compañeras exponer un aburrido tema de Historia Antigua de Japón frente a todo el salón, ayudada por una presentación digital que se proyectaba en cañón y que aún así no servía para mantener la atención de sus compañeros por más de cinco segundos.

Tenían que apagar las luces para apreciar la presentación por muy pobre y desganada que fuera. Con la intensa luz que desprendía el cañón, mezclada con las fuertes sombras en las cuales el lugar quedaba sumido, a Kagura ya comenzaba a entrarle una modorra terrible y eso que a ella le tocaba exponer en un rato más.

Estaba ya titiritando de frío, con las piernas bien juntas y la carne de gallina deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la maldita clase terminara de una vez. En esos momentos le sonaba a un sueño poder levantarse, estirar las piernas y los brazos y sentir un poco del calor primaveral. Ya no soportaba esa pequeña Siberia donde estaba atascada con semejante Hombre de las Nieves acechando a su lado.

Su estado no pasó desapercibido. Naraku notó que estaba muerta de frío y, sin esperar que ella volviera a reclamarle con la mirada, estiró el torso hacia el pupitre a un lado de él y tomó a Kagura por sorpresa cuando acercó sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

—Oye, Kagura… —La aludida se estremeció al instante en su sitio y lo miró con hostilidad, pero él, ya invulnerable a sus mudos reproches, siguió susurrando como un demonio tratando de tentar a su siguiente víctima—. Si quieres, te puedo prestar mi chamarra para que no tengas frío.

Le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica, una clara muestra de su victoria sobre ella manifestada de esa forma tan sutil e irritante como él solo podía hacerlo, ¡esa sonrisa que ella odiaba tanto!

A su vez hizo ademán de sacarse la chamarra negra de cuero que siempre llevaba a la escuela, pero Kagura simplemente rodó los ojos y volteó el rostro, hastiada.

—No me estés jodiendo. No es mi culpa que ustedes los hombres tengan la temperatura más alta y anden siempre calientes —masculló por lo bajo, procurando que su voz no sobresaliera por encima de las palabras de la joven que exponía y se ganara un regaño por parte del maestro—. Si tienen tanto calor, deberían cortarse los huev…

Ya no pudo terminar la frase cuando Naraku, sin mediar otra palabra, se terminó de quitar la chamarra y se la arrojó con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —gruñó la chica al quitarse de encima la chamarra. La luz del proyector le iluminaba un lado del rostro y Naraku pudo ver que estaba ligeramente sonrojada por el coraje.

—Tómalo, no vaya a ser que se te congele el culo y luego andes más insoportable —Fue lo único que dijo mientras desviaba la vista al frente, haciendo como si de pronto estuviera interesado en la clase de Historia cuando claramente estaba que se le quemaban las manitas por salir corriendo de ahí.

—Eres un…

Se volvió hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y, casi enseguida, él mismo rompió la petición por su propia boca.

—Kagura, cierra la boca y presta atención a la clase, ¿quieres?

La muchacha arrugó la nariz y se vio tentada a hacer cualquier cosa, hasta sacarle la lengua, pero viéndose imposibilitada a soltarle una puteada sin que la mandaran directo a la dirección con reporte de mala conducta (no quería ni pensar en el reproche que le daría su madre), lo único que atinó hacer fue estirar la mano y tirar descaradamente los lápices de Naraku al suelo.

Él se quedó unos segundos pasmado ante el gesto y alzó una ceja, pero luego se sonrió y negó con la cabeza levemente, sin mirarla. Sólo él lograba sacarle el lado más infantil e iracundo, siempre en partes iguales.

Y lo disfrutaba como un cabrón, para qué decir que no.

—Eres una niña.

—Y tú un idiota —le espetó la joven, quien pudo escucharlo a la perfección, ya con su oído bien entrenado para identificar la voz de su enemigo en caso de escucharlo hablar, sobre todo si lo escuchaba hablar de ella.

Dejó de prestarle atención, pero no fue lo mismo con él. Sólo necesitó observarla de reojo unos segundos para notar que ella, tragándose su orgullo, había terminado poniéndose la chamarra que en un principio le ofreció y que le terminó tirando en la cara.

Era una chamarra negra de cuero, su favorita, un atuendo que siempre llevaba a clases y que por supuesto, iba en contra de toda regla y código de uniforme y vestimenta. Al final de cuentas lo hacía porque nadie podía decirle nada y eso le gustaba; lo hacía sentirme como el cabrón que efectivamente era.

Naraku Kagewaki era hijo de un prominente político que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a Primer Ministro, algo que siempre lo mantenía ocupado y que a Naraku le daba una ventaja y privilegios muy por encima del resto de sus compañeros, a quienes no consideraba más que pobres prospectos de futuro a comparación de él, tan desdichados y tan en desventaja ante él y todo su poder y posibilidades al alcance de su mano.

Por ejemplo, llevaba el cabello largo desde la secundaria. Se lo había dejado crecer, en primer lugar, porque le gustaba como se veía. Lo hacía ver más intimidante y pobre de aquel que lo confundiera con una mujer, y en segundo lugar, porque volvía locas a las chicas (incluso si rechazaba a más de la mitad de todas las pobres ingenuas que se atrevían a acercársele tratando de engatusarlo), y en tercer lugar, porque se consideraba demasiado bueno como para acatar códigos de vestimenta idiotas que le dijeran cómo vestir, cómo lucir y hasta cómo comportarse.

_¡Y una mierda!_ Había dicho a su padre con tiernos trece años, ganando de vuelta una buena cachetada que no logró corregir su comportamiento desafiante.

Se dejó crecer el cabello a pesar de las constantes críticas de su padre, quien aseguraba que parecía un hippie o peor aún, un vulgar delincuente, y para esas alturas su abundante cabellera le llegaba más abajo de la cintura. Su padre, Onigumo, no hacía nada más por ese aspecto porque estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para pensar demasiado en cómo usaba el cabello su hijo.

Lo único que hacía, como sutil muestra de rebeldía, era atarse el cabello en una coleta alta para verse más "formal", y remataba llevando la chamarra de cuero. Ningún prefecto ni autoridad escolar se atrevía a decirle algo sabiendo que era hijo de un político, y encima uno que poseía una muy mala fama, pero sí mucho poder. Mejor dejar que el muchachito hiciera su desmadre que meterse en problemas con políticos, y así era como Naraku hacía lo que le daba la real gana prácticamente desde que había salido del vientre materno.

Por otro lado, un compañero de clase a dos pupitres de distancia del de Kagura observó toda la escena con atención, pero cuando percibió la furibunda mirada de la muchacha cuando terminó de ponerse encima la chamarra, terminó por voltear el rostro y hacer como si nada pasara.

La joven quedó bastante satisfecha sabiendo que su fama de chica ruda tenía sus efectos. Bien dicen: "_crea fama y échate a dormir_". Tenía claro por qué todo el mundo mostraba cierto grado de interés por Naraku y ella, siempre intrigados por esa lucha hipócrita que ambos mantenían desde un año y medio atrás, pero no eran más que un montón de pobres ingenuos que no alcanzaban ni a ver la punta del iceberg en toda esa bizarra lucha de poderes.

Kagura acarició con gentileza el cuero negro de una de las mangas y recordó que Naraku no tenía esa clase de atenciones con ninguna otra chica de la escuela, sólo con ella, a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo como perros y gatos. Aún así nadie se atrevía a agarrarlos de bajada con la típica idea de que se gustaban y que por eso, igual que si fueran niñitos de primaria, se molestaban mutuamente para que no se les notara.

No, por insólito que pareciera a nadie le pasaba esa idea por la cabeza. Los dejaban pelear y a veces se divertían con sus luchas de palabrería porque lograban parecer una vieja pareja de casados a pesar de su juventud, pero nadie se atrevía a soltar algún desubicado comentario de que se gustaban. Hacerlo significaría una buena paliza por parte de Naraku (palizas que nadie quería recibir) y para rematar una por parte de Kagura, con su respectiva patada en las pelotas.

Naraku, a pesar de todo su dinero y su rimbombante padre político, era considerado un chico malo con el cual era mejor mantener su distancia a menos que uno fuera de sus mismas filas.

Kagura, por su parte, aún con toda su belleza juvenil y su actitud coqueta y naturalmente sensual igual que la de una _Lolita_, era consideraba una chica ruda y un fracaso anunciado para todo aquel que quisiera ligársela. Quizá por eso era natural y predecible que tarde o temprano los dos chicos más temidos de la escuela terminaran compitiendo entre sí, jugando a ver quién pisaba más fuerte el cuello del otro.

Para desgracia de Kagura, Naraku era mayor por unos cuantos meses y había comenzado su fama de bravucón desde niño, así que le llevaba unos cuantos kilómetros más recorridos a Kagura, por consiguiente, casi siempre era él quien ganaba.

Curiosamente se podría pensar que la muchacha prefería a un caballero que se arrastrara igual que una lombriz tras ella, pero conociéndose como se conocía, terminaría brutalmente aburrida, e irónicamente aunque Naraku siempre ganaba, al final terminaba yendo tras Kagura buscando más y ella, casi condescendiente, se lo daba, y era un constante tira y afloja por parte de ambos que se repetía una y otra vez, que los cercaba cada vez más en su aversión al verse las caras y su gusto al lograr sacarle una mueca de desagrado al otro.

El pelear y discutir se había vuelto una rutina, algo en lo cual ocupaban sus pensamientos más de lo que deseaban admitir, y si no tenían al otro para salir de sus propias casillas, se sentían perdidos en partes iguales.

Para cuando Kagura acordó, luego de unos cuantos bostezos presa de la somnolencia, se encontraba cara contra la mesa dormitando como una bebé. Tenía la mitad del rostro recargado en los brazos enfundados en cuero y las piernas flojas en su sitio.

Naraku la miró unos instantes dormir, esperando que la chica no terminara babeando su chamarra favorita. Incluso estuvo a punto de despertarla, pero la dejó descansar durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente supo que se acercaba el momento para que Kagura pasara al frente a exponer y él, como buen compañero de clases que era, evitó que el maestro la encontrara echándose una siestecita y la despertó _gentilmente_ dándole un buen zape en la cabeza.

Despertó sobresaltada en su pupitre, preguntándose por unos instantes dónde estaba, y se alegró de no sentir ninguna clase de viscosa humedad alrededor de la boca. Se preguntó si habría roncado.

—Ya vas a pasar a exponer, tonta —le susurró Naraku mientras Kagura se dedicaba a matarlo con la mirada mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Estúpido. ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

—Date por bien servida que siquiera me tomé la molestia de despertarte.

Estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero su atención se desvió al escuchar al maestro llamarla para pasar a exponer. Pidió un momento para tomar su _pendrive_ con la presentación y sintió que casi le daba el paro cardiaco cuando notó que la memoria no estaba sobre su pupitre, donde lo había dejado.

¡La maldita exposición valía el treinta por cierto de calificación!

El maestro no tardó en comenzar a impacientarse mientras la observaba revolver su bolsa de útiles, cada vez más nerviosa al pensar que pudiera haber perdido la memoria con la presentación y las muchas tareas y trabajos que tenía ahí guardados.

Esta vez realmente no sintió frío mientras los nervios la hacían sudar la gota gorda, y cuando estuvo a un paso de aceptar su derrota y decir que había perdido la memoria (una excusa que a esas alturas de los tiempos ningún maestro se creía, fuera verdad o no), escuchó a Naraku llamarla por lo bajo.

—¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz —gruñó en voz baja volviéndose a él, indispuesta a pelear en esos momentos al estar segura de que, si no presentaba, le terminarían reprobando el mes de la materia, y joder, que era una chica dura, pero odiaba los exámenes extraordinarios. Nada le costaba sacar un ocho o un nueve.

—Qué carácter, y yo que iba a darte esto.

Naraku revolvió un poco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un _pendrive_ negro con un curioso llavero. Se trababa de un corazón tan rojo como lo eran los ojos de su dueña, pero no era cualquier corazón, sino una pequeña figura realista de uno.

En realidad ni siquiera era un llavero, era un relicario y tenía un par de fotos en él dentro, fotos que Kagura no mostraba a nadie. Era un regalo que había recibido meses atrás, pero cada que le preguntaban dónde lo había conseguido, se limitaba a contestar que lo había comprado por Internet. No deseaba que nadie supiera su verdadera procedencia.

—¿Lo buscabas? —Agitó juguetonamente la memoria con el llavero de corazón frente a ella y Kagura no tardó en arrebatárselo de las manos, no sin antes susurrarle que era un imbécil y que pagaría por el mal trago que la había hecho pasar.

Naraku aceptó gustoso la amenaza y observó satisfecho, en todo su cinismo, cómo su compañera de clases se levantaba de su pupitre y se dirigía al frente del salón. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la chamarra para disimular un poco. Fue un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros, pero estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de cosas. Por alguna razón que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar, Naraku sólo tenía esa clase de atenciones con ella.

Momentos después la muchacha se encontraba al frente del pizarrón exponiendo el tema que le habían asignado y que había preparado con una semana de antelación. Un tema que encontró bastante irónico y que el maestro, precisamente por eso, le había asignado justamente a ella.

Trataba de la leyenda de la _Cueva Celestial_ con la figura de Ame no Uzume, Diosa de la felicidad, la fertilidad y la danza, tratando de sacar a la Diosa del sol, Amaterasu, de su escondite y devolver así la luz a la tierra. Kagura tenía que contar toda la historia desde su inicio y decir qué es lo que había hecho Ame no Uzume para lugar sacar a la Diosa de su rincón y devolver la luz del mundo, dando origen a la danza _Kagura_ que las sacerdotisas sintoístas aún en día celebraban como tributo a los Dioses.

Cosa curiosa, porque Kagura se llamaba así y al maestro le había parecido muy chistoso darle justo ese tema a la chica, esperando que de esa forma la jovencita se mostrara más entusiasmada con la clase. Al principio no se lo tomó muy bien, pero al final terminó enamorada de la historia, de saber el origen de su nombre y su significado más allá de ser una simple _Danza de Dioses_, razón por la cual explicaba el tema con una actitud de entera confianza en sus conocimientos y un ánimo renovado que no solía mostrar con regularidad cuando le tocaba exponer temas de Historia.

_Hermanos_… los hermanos y sus peleas. Naraku lo sabía muy bien. De hecho a él le tocaba el tema del por qué, en primer lugar, Amaterasu había decidido esconderse del mundo dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad, privados de su resplandeciente y cálida luz. Le tocaba exponer el sangriento asunto del hermano Susanoo, el Dios de la guerra, los mares y las tormentas, y había quedado más que satisfecho al saber que Susanoo había asesinado como si nada a las doncellas de su hermana y a su Caballo Celestial, provocando que la pobre Diosa temblara de miedo hasta esconderse en un rincón apartado del mundo. Exponía después de Kagura, pero la muchacha lo hacía tan bien que incluso llegó a dudar de ser capaz de patearle su lindo trasero.

Aún así no le importaba demasiado hacerlo. Pasó todo el rato de la exposición de Kagura, básicamente, molestándola, intentando tirar abajo su confianza.

Se le quedaba mirando a los ojos fijamente con el fin de incomodarla, y lo hizo durante varios minutos apenas permitiéndose parpadear, mirándola como si su figura fuera la de una doncella hipnótica a la cual era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima; se la devoraba con la mirada y ella lo pudo percibir al instante.

Su mirada fija en ella no tardó en manifestar el efecto esperando cuando Kagura, nerviosa y claramente incómoda, trató de disimular tronándose los dedos y medio bailoteando sobre sus pies, sin poder evitar cruzar mirada con Naraku cada tres segundos al saberse observada por él.

La incomodidad aumentó cuando él se dedico a sonreír de manera ladina, y la sonrisa luego pasó a la falsa discreción propia de una traición anunciada. De vez en cuando parecía intercambiar comentarios con el chico de enfrente, otro amigo de correrías de Naraku, y en ocasiones ambos parecían luchar para no explotar en carcajadas.

A esas alturas ya se sentía tentada a decirle al maestro que sacara a Naraku del salón y la dejara presentar en paz de una maldita vez, pero la cosa la llevó al límite cuando el muchacho sacó su celular y comenzó a apuntarlo a ella con discreción, posando de vez en cuando los dedos en la pantalla. Lo primero que la chica pensó, ya más enojada que nerviosa, es que le estaba sacando fotos, el muy descarado.

La cosa llegó a fatalidad cuando, luego de sacar otra foto, lo vio aguantarse nuevamente la risa, alzar una ceja a ella y ahí Kagura finalmente explotó y su incomodidad pasó la factura.

—¡Ya cállate, Naraku! ¡No me dejas concentrarme! —vociferó sin pena alguna, haciendo que los chicos del frente se sobresaltaran un poco ante el abrupto cambio de voz al tiempo que el aludido fingía cara de sorpresa, como si no supiera que realmente le hablaban a él.

—Oh, claro que no te puedes concentrar, Kagura, si me amas —contestó descaradamente, alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan. Provocó que varios chicos se vieran forzados a aguantar las risas mientras que unos pocos no pudieron evitarlas.

—¡Maestro, ya sáquelo del salón! —exigió enseguida y con todo derecho, pero Naraku siguió en su plan de inocencia aún cuando vio al maestro gruñir, fastidiado por tener que soportar las peleas de esos dos.

—Kagewaki, hazme el favor de salir —ordenó el maestro volviéndose hacia Naraku, pero este rodó los ojos y se hizo el desentendido tratando de defenderse.

—¡Pero si no le estaba haciendo nada! Ella hace drama por todo.

—¡Que te salgas! —volvió a ordenar, esta vez con más brusquedad y apuntando inquisidor a la puerta.

Naraku finalmente se vio obligado a acatar la órden y tomó sus cosas sin pizca alguna de resignación o preocupación. Se limitó a echarse la mochila al hombro y dirigirse a la puerta, y mientras el maestro le decía que le tocaría presentar su tema en la siguiente hora, una vez que Kagura terminara con el suyo, él pasó a un lado de la chica y se detuvo unos instantes para decirle algo que nadie más pudo escuchar.

—Esta me la pagas, Kagura —murmuró, pero en el fondo sonaba divertido a pesar de su sombría mirada—. Ni aguantas nada.

—Uy, sí, qué miedo —lo desafió alzando las cejas. Su eterno enemigo jurado se hizo el confiado expresando un gesto extraño, como de divertido fastidio, como si gozara de toda esa lucha y el tira y afloja que no dejaban de lado ni un segundo. Logró provocar un ligero escalofrío que recorrió la columna vertebral de Kagura.

Finalmente salió del salón como la chica esperó, quien al final pudo exponer su tema en paz y sin mayores obstáculos y, por al menos ese día, se salvaguardó un poco más la mermada paciencia del maestro.

* * *

Minutos después, cuando la clase terminó, Kagura creyó que Naraku la estaría esperando fuera de la puerta listo para hacerla pagar como había prometido. Para su sorpresa encontró el pasillo carente de toda la presencia de su enemigo. Estaba atiborrado de los alumnos de siempre que aprovechaban los escasos minutos entre clase y clase para ir a comprar algo de comer, correr al baño o simplemente estirar las piernas.

Ver el pasillo sin la intimidante presencia de Naraku, recorriéndolo mientras se creía el Rey del mundo, se le antojó aburrido.

—Bah… seguro se ha volado las clases, el muy cabrón —se dijo Kagura cuando vio el pasillo de lado a lado y descartó la presencia de Naraku en él. Tampoco es que quisiera enfrentar su ira. Si por alguna razón el maestro no lo dejaba presentar su tema, el tipo reprobaría la materia y no tardaría en señalar a una culpable.

Se limitó a ir tranquilamente a la cafetería dispuesta a comprar alguna bebida, pero al final se decidió por una paleta de caramelo que al instante comenzó a degustar entre pasillo y pasillo, despertando sin querer imágenes sugestivas y las fantasías de todos los imberbes que la rodeaban y que sabían no tenían una sola oportunidad con ella.

Demasiado agresiva como para intentar salir bien librado de un intento de conquista. Mejo estar bien alejado. El único que se salvaba, a veces, de la ira ciega de Kagura, era Naraku; quizá por esa misma razón ella era la única chica con la cual él tenía atenciones que fácilmente podían malinterpretarse. Eso quedó claro una vez más cuando la vieron caminar por el pasillo enfundada en la chamarra negra del muchacho.

Ya tenía la lengua ligeramente pintada de rojo cuando volvió al salón y, para su sorpresa, y por qué no, terror, se encontró al mismísimo Naraku recargado a un lado de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y semblante serio, la misma pose que adoptaba cada vez que planeaba un nuevo golpe.

Eso era lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado, pero Kagura lo conocía muy bien y sabía que sólo estaba esperando, porque al escuchar sus zapatos golpear el suelo en su dirección, el joven encarnó una ceja y la miró de reojo.

—¿Terminaste de exponer? —soltó Naraku separándose de la pared y encarándola.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se dejó la paleta de caramelo dentro de la boca mientras se encogía de hombros. Hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y se dirigió al salón, dispuesta a molestarlo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho él cuando le tocó presentar.

Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta, consciente de que en un par de minutos retomarían la clase de Historia de Japón, pero entonces Naraku le cerró el paso tajantemente y la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola y obligándola a verlo.

—Déjame pasar —espetó la chica al sacarse la paleta, preparándose ya para cualquier cosa. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el gesto de él no fue más que puro cinismo y despreocupación.

—Voy a salir. ¿Quieres venir? —Casi se hacía el desinteresado. Kagura lo miró desconfiada y adoptó una pose arrogante. Le dio vuelta a la golosina que disfrutaba entre los labios. Nuevamente comenzaban a jugar y la muchacha no pudo evitar caer nuevamente en las intrincadas redes que Naraku tejía a su alrededor con rapidez y audacia.

—¿Te piensas saltar las clases?

—Claro, estoy aburrido —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además me corrieron del puto salón por tu culpa. ¿Vienes, o no?

Mierda. La estaba presionando, de eso estuvo segura. Quiso disimular su indecisión y lo hizo con maestría al darle vuelta a la paleta por encima de sus labios pintados de rojo, como si buscara que en ellos quedara una delgada capa de dulce lista para degustarse.

—Tengo clase —contestó tajante, y aunque sonaba derechamente como un _no_, Naraku sabía que sólo estaba provocándolo, intentando sacarle información—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A cargar gasolina.

Quiso soltar una sonrisa insidiosa al observar cómo Kagura dejaba pasar la paleta de caramelo sobre sus labios, como si tuviera intenciones de seducirlo, de hacerse del rogar. La conocía tan bien como ella misma se conocía; no, puede que incluso la conociera mejor.

No era un enemigo que cayera en sus juegos de juvenil seducción, sabía lidiar con la atracción que provocaban las ganas de pisotear al enemigo y danzar con ellas como le gustaba danzar con el riesgo y coquetear con la muerte, y la chica también sabía eso a la perfección.

—Ah, qué interesante… cargar gasolina, ¡toda una aventura! —ronroneó Kagura sin apartar los ojos de los de Naraku, notando una vez más ese inusual y casi diabólico color de iris que ambos compartían y que de verdad los hacían parecer hermanos.

—Es porque voy a viajar a un sitio de puta madre… un lugar que seguro te gustará visitar.

La confesión de Naraku dejó a Kagura en ascuas, sobre todo al escucharlo hablar como si ella ya hubiese aceptado ir con él.

De pronto todo su método de picardía se cortó de golpe al escuchar la tentativa de que se trataba de un lugar que le iba a gustar, y no podía tener dudas de ello. Naraku la conocía muy bien, más de lo que a ella le gustaba y lo que se atrevía a admitir, y siempre que quería picar su curiosidad sólo tenía que activar con unas cuantas palabras el beneficio de la duda y la promesa de un rato de diversión.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuál era el sitio del que hablaba, sobre todo el por qué necesitaba gasolina para ir. ¿Estaría muy lejos, tal vez fuera de la ciudad?

Al final no pudo preguntarlo cuando la presencia del maestro se mostró delante de ellos, igual que la de un ridículo fantasma haciendo de chaperón, justo cuando regresaba para retomar la clase de Historia.

No le pasó desapercibido la pose despreocupada y altanera que mantenía Kagura, con sus rodillas juntas sugerentemente y la invisible pero débil barrera que imponía entre ella y su compañero de clases, ese con el cual se la vivía peleando y cuyas discusiones muchas veces, como otro buen número de maestros, había tenido que interrumpir para poder proseguir la clase.

_Adolescentes,_ pensó el profesor con fastidio. No podía esperar para que acabara el año escolar y poder deshacerse de ese par de imbéciles amantes de los líos. No tendría que volver a ver sus caras ni aguantar sus discusiones llenas de guarrería e hipocresías.

Sólo esperaba que ambos quedaran en la misma universidad. Claramente eran el uno para el otro y la mitad de los maestros ya habían hecho apuestas sobre si estaban liados o no, aunque si los descubrían sugiriendo semejante cosa seguro les caería toda la furia del señor Onigumo Kagewaki, el padre de Naraku, sobre sus pobres e ingenuas cabezas.

—Señorita Katsuguri —dijo el maestro con solemnidad al acercarse al par de muchachos, pero únicamente se digirió a Kagura—. ¿Piensa entrar a clase?

El muchacho al cual había ignorado soberanamente casi se sintió ofendido.

Por otro lado, la chica pareció dudar un momento. Miró a Naraku unos instantes y luego al maestro, quien esperaba una respuesta antes de meterse al salón y echarle llave a la puerta para evitar futuras interrupciones. Luego le regresó la vista a Naraku y su gesto le indicó con claridad que no la estaría esperando todo el santo día.

—Este… sí. Sólo iré a tirar la paleta.

El maestro se limitó a asentir y entró al salón, ya listo para ponerle falta a ese par y nada convencido de la respuesta de Kagura, mucho menos al ver la expresión del temible Naraku Kagewaki, quien observaba a la muchacha con falsa congoja. Quiso pensar que sólo la estaba presionando, aunque eso sonaba completamente enfermo.

En fin, era cosa de ellos. Afortunadamente él no estaba metido en aquellas apuestas.

—Eres una niña buena… eso me decepciona —comentó Naraku alzando una ceja luego de que el maestro los dejó solos—. ¿Segura que no vienes?

—Cállate, sabes bien que no soy una chica buena —exclamó, pero aún dentro de todo siguió dudando un poco más y se lo pensó dos veces antes de darle una respuesta definitiva. Todo eso le sonaba a trampa.

Maldición, ya tenía bastantes faltas en esa clase de Historia, una más y podría ganarse una bien merecida calificación reprobatoria por muy buenas exposiciones o trabajos que hiciera, pero la promesa de un rato de diversión también la tentaba como las abejas a la miel.

—Bien, no te puedo esperar todo el día. Yo me voy —afirmó Naraku ante su indecisión al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, haciendo ademán de comenzar a caminar, pero se detuvo en seco justo antes de que Kagura contestara—. Ah, por cierto, tendrás que devolverme mi chamarra.

—¡No, espera! —Se abalanzó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. Los pequeñas llaves de los cierres de la misma chamarra que él reclamaba hicieron un ligero tintineo metálico cuando ella le agarró el brazo—. Sí voy contigo.

—Así me gusta, niña buena —Naraku le dedicó una socarrona sonrisa, ganándose como respuesta un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de la muchacha.

—No te creas tan importante —le espetó mientras comenzaban a caminar lado a lado, alejándose del salón—. Es que no te quiero devolver tu chamarra.

Claramente mentía y ambos lo sabían perfectamente bien. Y es que la realidad, ¿en qué se comparaba la clase de Historia Antigua de Japón, a salir con el chico que te gusta y te promete una aventura?

Sin contar que luego les tocaba ver la tediosa época del Sengoku y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de escuchar sobre las estúpidas guerras civiles de hace quinientos años, de los juegos de poder de los señores feudales y mucho menos las leyendas de los demonios que habitaban las tierras antiguas de su país natal, ¡como si toda esa mierda fuera cierta!

* * *

Para cuando acordaron ambos estaban ya muy lejos de la escuela, en medio del tráfico de Tokio y con Naraku sorteando peligrosamente los autos montado en su imponente motocicleta, obviamente sin usar el casco reglamentario. Solamente llevaba uno y Kagura se había apropiado de él apenas lo vio.

Si iban a chocar e irse al carajo, que fuera él quien terminara convulsionándose en medio de la calle y con daño cerebral, no ella; ella tenía mucho futuro por delante y lo pensaba aprovechar.

Tal y como dijo llegaron hasta una gasolinera y se encontraron con una larga fila de autos esperando ser atendidos para llenar sus tanques. Naraku pudo escuchar a Kagura resoplar detrás de él, irritada como siempre.

—¡Qué fastidio! Aquí hay mucha gente —rezongó aún sujeta al torso del muchacho.

—Eso ya lo sé, Kagura —respondió rodando los ojos, pero enseguida volteó el rostro hacia ella, arrogante como él solo sabía que era y le sonrió con malicia—. Pero se le puede sacar provecho a la espera.

En ese instante Kagura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarse un poco, junto a una sonrisa pícara que contrastaba con fiereza con su falsa timidez.

No le sorprendía que Naraku quisiera sacarle provecho de cualquier forma a la tediosa espera. Él siempre buscaba sacar el mejor beneficio de cualquier situación por pequeña que fuera, ¿y para qué negarlo? La arrogancia insidiosa de Naraku solía volverla loca cuando sacaba su lado más iracundo y también cuando despertaba en ella su más salvaje atracción.

El gesto fue uno de los que Naraku le vio muchas veces y que le indicó un claro signo de pasar al siguiente paso, que no había tantas probabilidades de salir con una buena bofetada en la mejilla.

Seguro de esto, acercó de a poco el rostro al de ella, quien levantó la vista hacia él aún sonrojada, sujetando con más fuerza su cuerpo, y aunque sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros de tocarse, esta vez no le robó un beso ni la tomó con brusquedad para unir sus bocas, sino que esperó a que ella respondiera.

Quiso hacerse del rogar un poco más, desesperarlo y provocarlo, pero la emoción de saltarse las clases con él y largarse por ahí, junto a la sensación de libertad que despertaba en ella cada vez que se subía a su motocicleta y Naraku jugaba a las carreras por las estrambóticas calles de Tokio, la llevó directamente a romper la distancia que los separaban y finalmente acercó su rostro para besarlo.

El beso esta vez tenía el ligero sabor dulzón a caramelo y fresa que había impregnado los labios de Kagura al comer su paleta, y Naraku se dedicó a saborearlo con sus propios labios y lengua. Como los muchos otros besos que habían compartido, fue igual de efusivo y enérgico como siempre, lleno de esa adrenalina prohibida que los incitaba a fundir sus labios y sentir que con ello rompían una vez más la misma regla que debía permanecer inquebrantable entre ambos y que, por esa misma razón, siempre los llevaba a terminar besándose y a mucho más que eso.

¡Vaya mentira que arrojaban al mundo fingiéndose enemigos! Era algo que tenía tanto de verdad como de mentira, y tenían sus buenas razones para esconder al mundo la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Ambos ya tenían claro desde mucho tiempo atrás que se gustaban, lo supieron al poco tiempo de conocerse a pesar de que el gusto mutuo vino acompañado también de la aversión, la duda, la adrenalina y hasta una amenaza de muerte vaga y casi paranoica, todo eso sólo sirvió para catalizar y desencadenar lo que nadie sospechaba ni debían sospechar, pero la química entre ambos era monstruosa e innegable.

A esas alturas de la situación no solamente eran _novios_, si es que había algún nombre para llamar lo que había entre ellos. Ya incluso habían tenido sexo, y Naraku no perdía ocasión para recordarle a Kagura que había sido él quien le arrancó la virginidad que ella muy de buena gana le entregó, ciertamente desinteresada en aquel concepto, pero tampoco dispuesta a desperdiciar su primera experiencia sexual con cualquier papanatas.

No es que Naraku lo fuera, en realidad era un desgraciado y un hijo de mil putas, pero era algo de lo cual no se arrepentía.

Para su desgracia, Kagura no podía atacarlo de la misma forma porque el muy bastardo había comenzado a hacer uso de su polla desde que entendió para qué servía, y aprovechó la primera oportunidad que se le presentó para usarla en serio con apenas quince años de edad.

En ese ámbito le llevaba bastante de ventaja, algo de lo cual, por otro lado, tampoco podía quejarse, porque el muy maldito con todo y su arrogancia e insoportable narcisismo, a diferencia de los chicos de su edad, sabía dónde meterla y cómo hacerlo, sin contar que también se valía de sus dedos, lengua e ideas extravagantes que sólo punzaban a Kagura una y otra vez con la más loca lujuria, y eso siempre la llevaba a retorcerse hasta la locura entre sus sábanas cuando la barrera de aversión que tenían se rompía y la tiraban por completo al suelo cada vez que les daba la real gana, y cada vez que esas mismas ganas los rebasaban.

Para cuando acordó ya sentía una de las manos de Naraku sobre su cintura y la otra en su muslo, jugueteando con subirle la falda frente a todos. En ese instante la chica se cohibió, indispuesta a que medio mundo le viera las pantaletas, pero contrario a lo que el muchacho hubiera esperado (que le quebrara los dedos, por ejemplo) ella rompió el beso unos instantes y respiró contra su oído.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres ver las pantis? —susurró agitada—. Son de seda rosa…

Naraku estuvo a punto de responder algo con respecto a que no sólo quería ver su ropa interior, pero ambos se sobresaltaron sobre sus sitios cuando una voz ajena y llena de recelo los interrumpió.

—Eh… este… ustedes son los siguientes.

Se trataba de uno de los chicos que atendía la caseta de gasolina donde estaban formados. Cuando Naraku miró al frente se dio cuenta que todos los carros que estaban delante de él se habían ido. Kagura se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta que los de las demás filas y la gente que pasaba se les quedaban mirando como si fueran un par de pervertidos (¡vaya manera de mandarles al carajo la calentura! Sólo faltaba que les gritaran que se consiguieran un cuarto de hotel), sobre todo a Naraku, quien a pesar de su edad lucía bastante mayor que ella, y no era para menos.

Naraku sólo tenía dieciocho años, pero en Octubre de ese año cumpliría diecinueve y estaría ya en su primer año de universidad. Kagura, en cambio, recientemente los había cumplido. El tipo sólo le llevaba unos cuantos meses de ventaja, pero por alguna razón lucía de más de veinte.

Muchos en la escuela decían, influenciados por los rumores, que Naraku en realidad sí era mayor de edad y que seguía en ultimo año de preparatoria porque había estado en la Correccional de Menores a causa de tratos con la mafia, y que por eso ahora se encontraba repitiendo año una vez que salió de prisión gracias a las influencias de su padre, algo que era completamente mentira.

Bueno, mitad mentira y mitad verdad, los rumores siempre son así. No importaba que Naraku se ahogase en dinero, al muy bastardo le encantaba la emoción y el riesgo y Kagura sabía bien que sí tenía sus tratos con algunos mafiosos, que no perdía oportunidad para hacer sus primeros intentos en la vida criminal y comenzar a forjarse su propia reputación, ya en aras de profesionalizarse para aprender a ser todo un vándalo de cuello blanco igual que su padre, sin embargo nunca lo habían atrapado. Era demasiado astuto como para que lo agarraran con las manos en la masa y con el paso de los años había aprendido a tejer sus redes con la maestría de la más letal de las arañas.

Cualquier otra chica de su edad, una normal y con un juicio decente, habría salido corriendo de su presencia ante tamaña reputación, pero Kagura no era una chica cualquiera y ciertamente parecía tener un tornillo suelto, o por lo menos le costaba entender sobre los límites.

En su lugar, a ella parecía atraerle toda esa pinta de chico malo que Naraku se cargaba, sin embargo tenía la suficiente sensatez de mantenerse lo bastante alejada de sus negocios sucios, porque si a alguien le iban a cortar el meñique, que fuera a él. Ella aún deseaba conservar sus manos.

Cuando Naraku arrancó la motocicleta para acercarse a la caseta de gasolina, Kagura pudo ver a una señora que pasaba cerca de ellos de regreso a su auto, quien había visto toda la escena con morbosidad y una nostalgia que no se atrevió a aceptar. Les dirigió una acusadora mirada y pudo leer en ella el espanto de preguntarse qué diablos le estaba haciendo ese motociclista disfrazado de estudiante a esa pobre niña.

_Sí, claro, pobrecita,_ se dijo Kagura. Al mismo tiempo se recordó que toda la maldita gasolinera los había visto besarse, ya casi listos para tirarse al suelo y follar. No pudo evitar abrazarse un poco más al cuerpo de Naraku mientras este le decía al chico que los atendía que llenara el tanque. También pudo sentir cómo ella lo aprisionaba.

—Naraku, todos nos vieron —le susurró al oído, cuidándose de que el muchacho no los escuchara—. No debemos exponernos así. Lo sabes.

Su novio echó una mirada a su alrededor, pero para ese entonces ya nadie les prestaba atención a pesar de saber muy bien que segundos antes todos los observaban. De todos modos le restó importancia a la situación y, como era su costumbre, se limitó a pensar que su _novia_ exageraba.

—¿Y qué? Nadie nos conoce —contestó hostil, mirándola de reojo—. No exageres. No son más que una bola de metiches y morbosos.

Y precisamente los metiches y los morbosos eran a quienes más temía Kagura, a pesar de siempre cagarse en la opinión que los demás pudiesen tener de ella, pero esta vez tenía sus razones para angustiarse.

Intentó no prestarle atención a la súbita ansia que se apoderó de ella, a pesar de las torpes palabras tranquilizadoras del chico. Pensó en proponer la posibilidad de que hubiera paparazzis alrededor o que les hubieran sacado una fotografía, o peor aún, un vídeo.

Ya se lo imaginaba. En cualquier momento se encontraría el mentado vídeo de ellos fajando en una gasolinera con millones de visitas en YouTube, sobre todo con eso de que estaba tan mal visto que las parejas se besaran o incluso se tomaran las manos en público dentro de su estricta cultura, algo que ciertamente tenía sin cuidado a ambos, pero incluso Kagura sabía que en ese sentido ellos, con toda su fama de chicos malos, no debían jugar demasiado con fuego.

Al final su angustia se desvaneció cuando el tanque de la motocicleta estuvo lleno y Naraku se dispuso a arrancar, saliendo de la gasolinera con un potente estruendo del motor y uniéndose nuevamente al tráfico de la ciudad.

—Oye, ¿y a dónde vamos? —preguntó aprovechando la luz roja con la cual se habían topado—. Espero que no sea a un hotelucho de mala muerte como el de la otra vez.

—Qué desesperación, Kagura —dijo Naraku soltando una risilla que la hizo fruncir el ceño—. Pero no, no vamos a follar. Bueno, tal vez más tarde. Tengo pensado ir a otro sitio.

—Y me imagino que no me dirás hasta llegar, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, pero tranquila, ya te dije que te va a encantar.

* * *

**Un fanfic extraño que se me ocurrió y desarrollé en base a un sueño loquísimo que tuve sobre Naraku y Kagura. Por ahora no les cuento de qué va porque si lo hago les estaría diciendo en qué acaba el fic xD**

**La cosa es que nunca lo consideré lo suficientemente "realista" como para escribir un fic en base al sueño, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, ver cierta imagen (la que uso como portada) y basarme en una leyenda mexicana llamada "El Callejón del Beso", hice las conexiones para escribir un fic, mi primer intento de género Supernatural. **

**En un inicio el fic sería un oneshot, pero cuando comencé a escribirlo la porquería quedó de 32 hojas y tuve que dividirlo en tres capítulos. Este sería el primero y con la edición y todo quedó de 14 hojas o.ó**

**También debo decir que para el fic me he inspirado un poco la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare, no en un sentido tan romántico y poético, y mucho menos me atrevo a decir que intento hacer una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare xD pero sí encontré varias frases e ideas con respecto a ella que me ayudaron a desarrollar el fic.**

**Otra cosa que me ayudó fue una frase que **_**Erly Misaki**_**, también fanática del Naraku/Kagura, me dijo hace tiempo al hablarme de cómo ve a la pareja, me dijo algo como: "**_**Naraku y Kagura no son como Romeo y Julieta, son mejores**_**". Y pues me dejó fangirleando como zorra. Le pedí permiso para usarla en el fic así que, mujer, muchas gracias por permitirme hacerlo n.n habría sentido el fic incompleto sin ella.**

**También agradezco enormemente a **_**Ari's Madness**_**, a quien siempre estoy jodiendo y explotando con mis ideas. Me ayudó un montón a desarrollar varios diálogos y asuntos importantes en la trama del fic y hacerlo más completo. ¡Muchas gracias, guapa!**

**No tengo más que aclarar. Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo y espero el siguiente les guste. **

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. El Balcón del Beso

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y situaciones sexuales, lenguaje adulto, muerte de personaje y un poco de violencia.

* * *

"_¿Dices que es tierno el amor? Es demasiado duro, áspero y violento, y pincha como el espino"_

**Romeo y Julieta ****—William Shakespeare**

* * *

**El Balcón del Beso**

No podía asegurar que el lugar al cual la había llevado fuera realmente un sitio que le encantara visitar. En cuanto Naraku estacionó la motocicleta a un lado del sitio prometido ella lo reconoció al instante. La sola visión del solitario edificio, elevándose varios pisos sobre ellos y la explanada para entrar en él le pusieron los vellos del brazo de punta junto al escalofrío que le recorrió la espina igual que una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Estás de puta broma? —le espetó al tiempo que se bajaba de la motocicleta, dedicando más a mirar la edificación que a su novio.

Naraku se encogió de hombros antes de contestar, y luego de apagar el motor del vehículo comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme explanada gris que se extendía delante de ellos, con Kagura detrás, sin tomarse la molestia de esperarla.

—Te dije que te encantaría —respondió arrogante, echándole una breve mirada, pero la muchacha se detuvo y lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Naraku se mostró notablemente confundido con el gesto; pocas veces Kagura podía verlo con esa expresión de contrariedad.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Dicen que este lugar está maldito! —exclamó, sin importarle que pudiese ser escuchada. De todas formas, todos los transeúntes que tenían que caminar cerca de ese lugar procuraban no pasar muy cerca de él. Todos en el país evitaban en lo posible acercarse demasiado a ese sitio al cual ellos se aproximaban con relativa soltura. Siempre preferían sacarle la vuelta pasándose a la otra acera y sin siquiera mirarlo, como si la sola visión del edificio blanco, lleno de ventanas adornadas con balcones negros y letreros desbaratados, maltratados por la lluvia, el viento y la nieve, fuese la imagen más incómoda de todas.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo le sacaba la vuelta menos Naraku.

—¿De verdad crees esos cuentos tontos?

¿Los creía? No mucho, en realidad, pero Kagura tenía un sexto sentido (o lo que sea) bastante desarrollado, algo que Naraku parecía carecer por completo en su eterno afán y búsqueda de emoción. El viento que soplaba en ese sitio la hacía sentir que no estaba a su favor. Lo único que Kagura sabía es que en ese lugar habían pasado cosas realmente horribles y que por eso, justamente, se encontraba abandonado. En esos instantes eran el único par de locos parados como idiotas en medio de la explanada que dirigía a la entrada principal, igual que un par de pobres diablos esperando que les cayera una señal divina del cielo.

Se trataba de la última estación del metro construida por el gobierno de Tokio, una estación llamada _Ama no Iwato_, en honor a la leyenda de la "Cueva Celestial" donde la Diosa del sol, Amaterasu, se había escondido trayendo consigo la oscuridad al mundo (que justamente le había tocado presentar ese tema en clase. La cosa ya cada vez le sonaba a una broma de mal gusto).

La estación se había levantado con éxito ocho años atrás, cuando ella sólo era una niña, mucho antes de que su madre se casara por tercera vez, y la había llevado a ver la inauguración sin la presencia de su segundo esposo. Había sido presentado por el gobierno de la ciudad como todo un avance tecnológico del transporte, incluso se habían dado el lujo de construir un edificio de diez pisos sobre la estación subterránea, un edificio que hacía las veces de centro comercial para que la gente pasara el rato mientras esperaba su transporte, lleno de restaurantes, tiendas y sitios de ocio.

A pesar de toda la rimbombante inauguración y la novedad que significó para la ciudad una nueva estación del metro, su construcción y posterior título le ganó una serie de controversias y malos presagios por parte de sacerdotisas y monjes sintoístas que afirmaron que nombrar a una estación del metro con el nombre de la Cueva Celestial de Amaterasu, era casi una blasfemia que no deparaba nada bueno.

A pesar de todo, la gente siempre metida en sus propios asuntos olvidó rápidamente las noticias controversiales y las críticas, y los primeros tres años funcionó perfectamente bien para todo aquel que necesitara moverse en la ciudad. La gente pudo llegar a su destino con más facilidad y más rápidamente y la estación no tardó en hacerse una de las más populares de Tokio, pero cinco años atrás había sido cerrada por el gobierno y abandonada por todos los que alguna vez se montaron en sus vagones y comieron en sus restaurantes, más la existencia de la estación Ama no Iwato jamás abandonó sus recuerdos.

Kagura recordaba la noticia del por qué la estación del metro, antaño llena de esplendor y tecnología, había tenido semejante destino.

La realidad es que el gobierno, en su afán de encontrar un medio de transporte adicional que agilizara el movimiento de la población y frenara las continuas quejas al tener abarrotadas las estaciones de metro que ya existían, se había apresurado a construir el nuevo metro subterráneo y, como era de esperarse, había sido mal planificada, mal construida y mal manejada, pero no lo suficiente como para causar aquel fatal accidente que la llevó al abandono y a las lágrimas y dolor de docenas de familias.

Hubo culpables, acusados, más no detenidos. Los únicos que podían ser detenidos por el crimen estaban muertos.

Cinco años atrás un accidente de proporciones titánicas había azorado la estación cuando un vagón del metro, atiborrado de gente justo en la hora pico luego de la salida de trabajo y escuela, se descarrilló en medio de los túneles, encontró su descontrolado final en las salas de espera y fue a chocar contra varias columnas de concreto que sostenían la estructura del edificio sobre ella.

Aquel golpe fatal provocó la muerte de todos los pasajeros que estaban dentro de los vagones que se descarrilaron. Otros tantos que esperaban pacientes su transporte y no pudieron evadir la estructura del tren también murieron en el acto cuando este los golpeó de lleno. Muchos otros perdieron la vida ante la avalancha de personas que buscaron escapar desesperadamente, aplastadas bajo la estampida de pies que no supieron diferenciar entre el suelo y los cuerpos humanos. Otros murieron al momento en que las columnas de concreto fueron azoradas y se destruyeron, dejando que parte del techo colapsara sin misericordia sobre sus cabezas.

El número de víctimas humanas fue bastante elevado. Casi cien personas murieron en el lugar, otras tantas resultaron heridas y las que no sobrevivieron a las lastimaduras expiraron en el hospital pocos días después.

No conforme con eso, aquellos que quedaron atrapados entre los escombros y pudieron tener alguna esperanza de vivir, perdieron toda oportunidad cuando el accidente también provocó que las tuberías que suministraban agua a las tiendas y restaurantes del edificio colapsaran e inundaran todo el lugar rápidamente, haciendo más difícil las labores de rescate por parte de las autoridades que nunca pudieron llegar a tiempo entre todo el caos y los escombros.

Hubo quienes murieron con el cuerpo destrozado, hecho un manojo desfigurado de carne y sangre, con hemorragias internas, golpes en la cabeza o ahogados. Murieron desde adultos, niños y jóvenes. Toda una tragedia que le costó al gobierno de Japón varios millones de yenes y un sinfín de quejas y protestas por parte de la ciudadanía que no pudieron ser acalladas durante un año entero.

Naraku también recordaba bien ese acontecimiento. Su padre, como político que era, estuvo atiborrado de trabajo varios meses en los cuales apenas se enteró de los desfalcos y trampas que su hijo propinaba a sus falsos amigos de la mafia, y le dio la oportunidad de oro para hacer lo que le diera la gana y probar las delicias de la más fácil rebeldía. Había sido una tragedia que no le tocó el corazón en lo más mínimo y que, en su lugar, aprovechó para hacer de ella como le diera la gana incluso indirectamente. De hecho juraba haber visto en contadas ocasiones a su padre durante todo ese año, ocasiones que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Por fortuna no era un chico sensible.

Desde entonces la estación de Ama no Iwato se había cerrado para siempre y estaba en vías de ser demolida, pero el lugar rápidamente había pasado a la historia como uno de los sitios más embrujados del país donde, decía la gente y como se esperaba que sucediera, los fantasmas de quienes murieron aún rondaban el lugar y lo cuidaban en medio de todo el dolor que provocó sus prematuras y horripilantes muertes.

No conforme con eso, contaba con otra historia aún más truculenta, aunque casi romántica, que había llevado a toda esa tragedia.

—Te da miedo, pequeña cobarde —le espetó Naraku con la clara intención de provocarla, algo contra lo cual Kagura no pudo evitar reaccionar.

—No me da miedo, imbécil —contestó frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo que no creo que sea buena idea entrar a este lugar. Dicen que está maldito, que los fantasmas de los que aquí murieron aún andan penando. Sea verdad o no, este sitio no me da buena espina.

Naraku rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio. ¿En serio pensaba echarse para atrás por historias tontas de fantasmas? Sin contar que había recorrido media ciudad para llegar hasta ahí, ni loco regresaría por donde vino para dejarla en su casa.

—O peor aún —prosiguió la muchacha—, puede haber bandas de pandilleros dentro, o vagabundos, y esos son más peligrosos que los muertos.

—Me sorprendes, Kagura. Jamás pensé que fueras tan miedosa.

—¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo! A ti sólo te darían la paliza de tu vida, en cambio a mí me darían una golpiza monumental y encima me violarían en grupo. Para mañana al alba tendría ya un bastardo en el vientre.

—Nadie te va a violar —Naraku la jaló del brazo y la acercó frente a él bruscamente, vanagloriándose en toda su sonrisa de arrogante. Al verle la expresión quiso alejarse, pero el muchacho respondió poniendo ambas manos sobre su espalda y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, impidiéndole la salida—. No te preocupes, Kagura. A mi lado no te pasará nada malo. Sabes que nadie puede conmigo.

—Ajá… —rezongó de mala gana, contrario a sus brazos que, por pura inercia, rodearon el cuello de Naraku con una gentileza posesiva al tiempo que la joven desviaba el rostro. Hacía eso cada vez que no quería ver lo que su propio cuerpo hacía.

—Ahora, no seas una niña cobarde y entremos.

—Ya te dije que no soy una cobarde.

Esta vez sí lo empujó lejos de ella, pero Naraku volvió a tomarla del brazo y la jaló con él hacia la entrada del lugar, logrando que Kagura diera uno que otro tropiezo con el acelerado ritmo de los pasos de su novio.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

Sus continuas puyas y provocaciones finalmente hicieron el efecto esperado en Kagura. Podía llegar a ser impulsiva, un punto débil que Naraku solía aprovechar cuando quería convencerla de hacer algo de lo cual no estaba completamente convencida, ¿pero para qué hacerse tontos? Ambos sabían que muy en el fondo, a ella también se le quemaban las manos por entrar a la estación de Ama no Iwato y experimentar lo que sea con lo cual se pudiesen encontrar. La adrenalina también era uno de sus puntos débiles, otra de las razones por las cuales estaba con él y que la llevó a que con el tiempo se convirtiera también en uno de sus compañeros de correría.

—¿Al menos sabes cómo entrar? —inquirió Kagura escéptica justo al llegar a las puertas del edificio. Tal y como lo pensaron, las encontraron cerradas a cal y canto y cualquiera hubiese creído que ahí se les aguadaba el chiste, pero Naraku no era cualquier persona.

Justo como imaginó, el muchacho no le contestó y se limitó a caminar un poco, como buscando algo especifico. Le indicó a Kagura que se quedara cerca de él; después de todo ella tenía razón, quién sabe con qué se podían encontrar ahí dentro. Mejor tenerla cerca y protegerla aunque la idea le sonara asquerosamente cursi, de lo contrario sufriría la ira ciega de la muchacha, incluso violada y todo.

—Bankotsu me dijo que había otra entrada. Una salida de emergencia. Debe estar por aquí.

—¿Él ha entrado aquí? —Naraku negó con la cabeza, ganándose aún más escepticismo por parte de Kagura—. ¿Entonces cómo lo sabe?

La ignoró, pero no tardó en encontrar la entrada de la cual Bankotsu le había hablado y que se había violado con el paso de los años. Una salida de emergencia cuya entrada había sido transgredida por pandilleros y vagabundos tal y como Kagura había dicho. La puerta de metal estaba medio abollada y tenía varias marcas de golpes llenas de tierra y lodo. Algunos grafitis adornaban la sucia superficie con rayones horribles y dibujos sin sentido, pero no necesitaron más que un violento empujón por parte del muchacho para lograr entrar.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé —afirmó Naraku con una sonrisa confiada luego de haberle propinado una buena patada a la puerta, la cual se abrió frente a ellos con un fuerte estruendo que hizo estremecer a Kagura.

Efectivamente, al parecer la seguridad que se había puesto en el lugar para evitar la entrada de entrometidos y curiosos llenos de morbo como ellos, era bastante pobre, pero contrario a lo que habían esperado, cuando entraron al recinto que se extendía frente a ellos y caminaron entre los pasillos que dirigían directo a las salas de espera de los vagones, no encontraron signo alguno de vida.

Lucía completamente abandonado, desierto y olvidado de la mano de Dios, completamente arrojado al olvido.

A diferencia del exterior del edificio o la puerta por la cual entraron, no había grafitis en las paredes, tampoco jeringas tiradas en el suelo o rastros de que algún vagabundo hubiese pasado la noche ahí o fuese hogar de los rezagados de la sociedad.

Si bien el sitio lucía descuidado y sucio luego de cinco años privado de todo mantenimiento, estaba igual al mismo día que se cerró, ni siquiera lograron encontrar las columnas destruidas contra las cuales se habían estrellado los vagones y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente había sucedido en otra sala. Ya tendrían tiempo para curiosear y, si daba aún más tiempo, tal vez hasta podrían sacar un par de fotos. Por lo menos Kagura se moría por encontrar algún tipo de pista fantasmal en la definición de su celular.

Estuvo a punto de sacar el móvil, pero cuando quiso alcanzar su mochila Kagura se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos acartonados. Una sensación helada le acarició las piernas con la misma malicia con la cual Naraku solía pasar sus manos por los mismos lugares hasta alcanzar sus muslos y luego más allá, pero en lugar de hacerle hervir la sangre y calentarle la piel, la brisa fría únicamente le erizó la piel, provocándole también una pesadez insoportable en el vientre que distaba mucho de la excitación sexual previa al anuncio de un buen polvo cuando se encontraba sometida entre las manos insidiosas del cabrón de su novio; esta nueva desazón también le volvía la respiración pesada y agitada, pero solamente venía provocada por el aire frío con olor a encierro del recinto por el cual caminaba, un tufo viejo, igual que el de un cadáver ya hace mucho tiempo descompuesto entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Se abrazó a sí misma, aliviada de estar aún cubierta con la chamarra negra de Naraku, y no era para menos, todo el sitio estaba helado.

El ambiente de las amplias y abandonadas salas del metro estaban heladas, igual que si hubiesen entrado a un frigorífico descompuesto que aún guardaba dentro de sí una buena dosis de frío y el olor rancio de la carne. El aire que respiraban estaba estancado, con el característico olor del polvo y la suciedad acumulada de los años junto a un fuerte olor a humedad que penetraba en las narices de ambos, haciendo que arrugaran la nariz molestos por el extraño olor. Tuvieron que acostumbrarse a él, aunque a Naraku le costó mucho menos trabajo, acostumbrado desde siempre a cosas un tanto más asquerosas que su novia.

Eso de que hiciera frío no le agradaba nada a Kagura, pero pensó que era lo más lógico, no que fuera a causa de la presencia de los fantasmas que se le adjudicaban. El lugar llevaba años cerrado y apenas habían entrado en primavera luego de las fuertes nevadas que habían azotado la ciudad de Tokio. Seguramente aún estaba frío por el crudo invierno que había caído sobre sus cabezas en los últimos meses, antes de que el sol y las flores comenzaran a florecer por todos lados.

—Excelente lugar para tener una cita —comentó Kagura abrazándose a sí misma al tiempo que Naraku la volteaba a ver. No le sorprendió encontrarla con su mejor cara de fastidio—. ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió mejor llevarme al cine o a tomar un helado? Como una pareja normal.

—En primer lugar, sabes que no somos una pareja _normal_ —contestó Naraku mientras alzaba una ceja, haciendo un notable énfasis en sus últimas palabras, lo cual provocó que los pasos de Kagura se volvieran más fuertes y firmes sobre las losas blancas del suelo. Las voces de ambos dejaban un largo y denso eco a su alrededor que parecía nunca terminar de desvanecerse. Después pareció venir acompañado por el eco sordo de sus propios pasos, adentrándose en lo que casi parecía un sitio sagrado, prohibido para morbosos como ellos, uno que aún así profanaban—. Y en segundo lugar, porque soy Naraku. No voy a hacer lo mismo que todos los adolescentes imbéciles de por ahí.

El comentario le sacó una risilla a Kagura, una que Naraku recibió de buena gana. Ah, cuando lograba ponerla de buen humor (empresa siempre ardua) podía hasta resultar encantadora mientras sonreía y reía para él, riéndose de sus bromas idiotas llenas de humor negro. Aunque francamente la prefería enojada y discutiendo a viva voz con él. Por fortuna sus discusiones, la mayoría de las veces, terminaban en luchas de poder bastante peculiares sobre una cama, el piso o el escritorio.

—No esperes que yo sea como todos esos idiotas que no se atreven a acercarse a ti, mi querida Kagura —Naraku, siempre regodeándose en su propio narcisismo, dio un par de pasos al frente y caminó hacia atrás siguiendo el ritmo de Kagura, levantando ambas manos en esa pose que siempre indicaba que se sentía como el Rey del mundo. La sonrisa de Kagura desapareció al instante y le respondió rodando los ojos.

Era cierto, tenía que darle la razón en ese sentido: no eran una pareja normal. Ambos dudaban incluso que ellos mismos fueran normales, pero eso de ir al parque tomados de la mano mientras compartían un helado no les iba mucho. Preferían la emoción, el secretismo prohibido y morboso en sus "citas", que mostrarse al mundo como un par de muchachos vueltos locos uno por el otro.

¿Qué mejor sitio para ellos en una cita que profanar un lugar donde hubo tanto dolor, aparentemente lleno de energías malignas que aún penaban por su descanso eterno? La acción en si tenía algo de malicia, sobre todo de parte de Naraku, de quien había sido la idea, y muy dentro de su retorcida mente y racionalismo, ese era el lugar más romántico para ellos dos, todo lo románticos que podían ser.

Solamente ellos dos y un montón de fantasmas patéticos y envidiosos, observando llenos de impotente rabia las delicias de la vida ahora perdida para siempre, encarnadas en dos adolescentes que se abrían paso por el mundo a punta de mordidas que presumían una vez que asestaban el golpe y dejaban la marca de sus dientes.

—Hace frío —masculló Kagura luego de caminar unos metros más, buscando con la mirada de un lado a otro algún signo de vida, pero se paró en seco cuando Naraku se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo posesivamente, provocando que ella de inmediato se removiera contra él.

—Deja de moverte como sanguijuela —rezongó Naraku sujetándola con más fuerza—. ¿Qué no dijiste que tenías frío? Eres demasiado friolenta para tu propio bien. Creo que porque eres demasiado delgada.

—Ah, ¿ahora estoy muy flaca para ti? ¿Acaso temes partirme en dos con tu enorme polla o qué? —Mientras reclamaba a viva voz Kagura intentó volver a quitárselo de encima, pero Naraku rodó los ojos y suspiró resignado, sujetándola con más fuerza contra él, cada vez más posesivo.

—No te pongas histérica, ¿quién las entiende a ustedes? Me patearías el culo si dijera que eres muy gorda —Estuvo a punto de contestar, lista para soltar una puteada o una buena cachetada (que no era la primera vez que su novio se ganaba una), pero Naraku se le adelantó enseguida—. Y no, no estás gorda.

—Idiota… —masculló Kagura por lo bajo, pero Naraku no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír burlón. ¿Qué podía decir? Le encantaba discutir con Kagura, aunque a veces también lograra sacarlo de quicio. Afortunadamente ese día estaba de buenas para tolerarla.

—Estás demasiado nerviosa —prosiguió—. ¿Tal vez asustada?

—No estoy asustada —exclamó la chica aún siguiendo el paso del muchacho, quien no había dejado de pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

—No te enojes, Kagura. Créeme que este lugar es más romántico de lo que parece.

—¿Te refieres a lo del… _Balcón_?

Lo miró contrariada y él contestó con una sonrisa confiada. Para cuando miró al frente se dio cuenta de que estaban ante las puertas de cristal que dirigían al edificio antaño plagado de tiendas y restaurantes, una construcción minimalista propia de la arquitectura moderna japonesa, y se encontraron con que las puertas apenas y tenían unos maderos cubriendo pobremente los enormes portones de vidrio, ahora quebrados, y los trozos que quedaban sujetos a sus oxidados marcos estaban llenos de tierra y humedad.

A pesar de su pregunta Kagura sabía exactamente a dónde iban y por qué. La estación de Ama no Iwato no sólo contaba con la desgraciada historia de los vagones descarrilados y sus docenas de muertos, tenían una historia aún más truculenta, casi trágica, detrás de todo lo que provocó aquellas injustas y prematuras muertes.

Traspasaron las viejas puertas tirando los viejos maderos que las protegían. Naraku se encargó de ello valiéndose de puños certeros y patadas violentas que le hubiesen quebrado la mandíbula a cualquiera y, al terminar su trabajo, volvió con Kagura para nuevamente sujetarla a él. Esta vez ella no se resistió cuando empezaron a caminar entre las tiendas y restaurantes abandonados del edificio sobre la estación. Mientras subían las escaleras una tras otra hasta llegar al piso más alto, el decimo, supo exactamente a dónde iban y no pudo más que pensar que Naraku estaba deschavetado si es que acaso esa era su idea de "romance".

Tal y como lo pensó, se dirigían al famoso _Balcón del Beso_, un balcón del piso número diez. Luego de uno de los tantos temblores que aquejaban a la zona, el dichoso balcón había quedado sin barandilla y nunca se mandó su reparación. Desde entonces estuvo restringido al público, pero ahora se había transformado en una especie de meca de los suicidas igual que lugares como el Bosque de Aokigahara [1].

De hecho, aunque sonara increíble y absurdo, ese lugar había sido el origen del accidente del metro. Su historia no salió a la luz hasta un par de días después, luego de que las labores de rescate pudiesen salvar la vida de unos pocos afortunados que lograron sobrevivir a los escombros y el agua turbia que se tiñó de sangre y polvo. Todo sucedió una vez que las autoridades pudieron investigar a fondo cómo es que una construcción altamente tecnológica de vías del metro pudo haber sufrido semejante accidente con apenas tres años de funcionamiento.

La realidad, es que más que estar mal construida o hecha a las prisas, el accidente había sido provocado con toda alevosía y ventaja. Los causantes habían sido un par de chicos de último año de bachillerato, un par de adolescentes idiotas enamorados, una chica y un chico que estaban locos el uno por el otro igual que un par de modernos Romeo y Julieta.

Kagura no pudo recordar el nombre de los muchachos, muy a duras penas recordaba lo que había visto en la clase de Historia Antigua de la semana pasada, pero decidió pensar en ellos como _Romeo y Julieta_, y resultaba ser algo de lo más acertado ya que su historia, más allá del aclamado romanticismo clásico que internacionalmente se le daba tanto fuera de la literatura como dentro de ella, es que aquella historia de amor había llevado a la muerte a más de una persona justo como sucedía en la obra de Shakespeare.

_Julieta_ y su _Romeo_ habían sido un par de estudiantes con toda la vida por delante, el mismo discurso que se les decía a las chicas como ella, o a Naraku, en un desesperado intento de los adultos por no verlos desviarse del camino correcto dictado por buenas calificaciones y respeto a las tradiciones.

Parecían tenerlo todo, chicos comunes y corrientes que vivían sin problemas, lo único que parecía interponerse en sus vidas es que no podían estar juntos. Por alguna razón los padres del muchacho estaban indispuestos a que mantuvieran un noviazgo con _Julieta_. ¿Por qué? Váyase a saber por qué mierda no los dejaban. Lo que más o menos recordaba de la noticia una vez que la identidad de los muchachos salió a la luz, es que al parecer ella había estado inmiscuida en la prostitución durante sus años de secundaria y que él era toda una promesa de la ingeniera, pero probablemente el problema de los padres de _Romeo_ era el hecho de que ella se había dedicado a vender su cuerpo, ¿por qué motivos? Quién sabe, puro haber sido necesidad, por conseguir dinero rápido, por pura diversión; las chicas japonesas podían fingirse muy tiernas, casi como muñequitas de porcelana que no pueden tocarse sin crearles una fisura, pero era más común de lo que parecía las jóvenes, auténticas lolitas de Vladimir Nabokov, que se dedicaban a hacer de damas de compañía, prostitutas de empresarios o simplemente vender sus pantaletas usadas a viejos pervertidos llenos de fetiches y frustraciones. La cosa es que la chica había dejado de lado esa vida para guardarle fidelidad a su novio.

La bizarra solución a la cual llegaron para estar juntos eternamente y vengarse de un mundo que les impedía con todos sus medios estar juntos, fue preparar un ataque que rayaba en el terrorismo contra la estación de Ama no Iwato en la cual justamente el padre del chico había trabajado, quien también era ingeniero.

Con ayuda de los conocimientos de _Romeo_ y el apoyo de su _Julieta_, construyeron una bomba que instalaron en uno de los vagones y detonaron ellos mismos antes de desaparecer de este mundo.

Habían sellado su pacto terrorista y suicida subiendo hasta el último piso, posicionándose en el borde del balcón y ahí, como despedida, se besaron como sólo los enamorados pueden hacerlo. Puede que fuera un amor adolescente pasajero, pero era tan apasionado e intenso como lo era besar al amor de tu vida, por lo menos eso fue lo que mostraron las cámaras de seguridad cuando captaron las imágenes de los muchachos antes de arrojarse juntos luego de besarse. Los vídeos dieron vuelta al mundo, fascinaron al público, alimentaron su morbo de sangre y también las ansias universales de amor ante esas imágenes que los mostraban tan profunda e iracundamente enamorados.

Ambos se tiraron del precipicio, abrazados, y antes de estrellarse al suelo y destrozarse el cráneo y los huesos contra el duro concreto, antes de que siquiera la gente en la calle pudiera ver que había un par de suicidas cayendo sobre sus cabezas y soltar un grito de espanto, el chico había activado el mecanismo de la bomba y para cuando sus cuerpos chocaron contra el piso, la bomba ya estaba detonando y descarrilando el metro entre los túneles hacia su fatal accidente.

Todo eso se supo gracias a los mensajes y los planes que _Romeo_ _y Julieta_ habían armado con cinco meses de antelación. Ya que el padre de _Romeo_ había trabajado tres años antes en el proyecto de construcción de la estación de Ama no Iwato, _Romeo_ sabía perfectamente bien cómo funcionaba el metro. Lo que recibió a cambio fue el completo apoyo de su _Julieta_, harta de un pasado de mierda que no le dejaba ningún futuro y la promesa de morir juntos como los psicóticos enamorados que eran y llevarse con ellos a más de cien personas.

Vaya manera de vengarse del mundo. ¡Tanto drama para nada! Y encima, nunca faltaba el imbécil que creía que eso era romántico.

Lo importante era que, desde entonces, el famoso balcón donde se habían besado por última vez antes de arrojarse al vacío se había convertido en toda una leyenda de romance fantasma, y se había transformado en una meca de suicidas donde continuamente las autoridades tenían que lidiar con gente loca que decidía tirarse desde ahí.

Lo único raro de todos los casos de suicidio que se habían dado gracias al Balcón del Beso, es que las víctimas siempre eran encontradas en el suelo ensangrentadas, pero también empapadas de pies a cabeza, algo que hasta la fecha nadie se explicaba.

—¿Conoces la historia del Balcón del Beso? —preguntó Naraku una vez que entraron a una de las salas del último piso. Ahí, al fondo de esta, podían verse unos grandes ventanales sin cristal y un balcón sin barandilla. La muchacha supo de inmediato que se trataba de ese mismo lugar.

—Claro que la conozco —espetó Kagura, ofendida. Como si alguien en el país no lo hiciera. La historia de _Romeo_ y _Julieta_ y sus trenes de juguete habían sido tema de conversación durante semanas—. Tanto drama para nada —espetó luego, dando unos pocos pasos—. Con lo fácil que pudo haber sido rebelarse contra sus padres o esperar la mayoría de edad para hacer lo que les diera la gana.

—¿Tú crees? Lo dices tan fácil… —Naraku alzó una ceja, mirándola de reojo, pero Kagura enseguida desvió la vista mientras se dirigía con ella al balcón, negándose a contestar el significado de sus palabras. Ahora más que nunca la consideró una niñita tonta y rebelde a la cual deseaba demasiado para su propio bien, para el bien de ambos—. No diría que es un drama.

—¿Entonces?

El muchacho pareció pensárselo un poco mientras caminaban hacia el lugar. Cuando estuvieron bajo el marco negro de los ventanales volvió a hablar. Incluso la sorprendió. No solían hablar tanto antes de comenzar a arrancarse los ojos con las uñas. Tal vez sí estaba de buen humor.

—Es sencillo, por lo mismo estúpido —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar y se volvió hacia Kagura—. A esto es a lo que se puede llegar por amor. ¿No ves? Los pobres ilusos estaban desesperados… pero _nosotros_ podemos más.

—Entonces nosotros también somos unos ilusos —sentenció Kagura parándose con firmeza ante él.

—No, Kagura. Nosotros no somos como _Romeo y Julieta_. Nosotros somos mejores —La convicción burlona, descarnadamente arrogante de Naraku, no logró convencer a Kagura. Ella estaba segura y lo estuvo desde el mismo momento en que tuvo su primer beso con Naraku, de que ellos estaban peor que los mismos _Julieta y Romeo_; mucho más retorcidos y un poco más condenados, pero igual de jodidos.

—Linda poesía —masculló sarcástica—. Me traes a un lugar que es como nuestra historia.

Él negó con la cabeza levemente y cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de separarse de Kagura. Caminó unos pasos hasta el balcón, que no era más que un estrecho tramo de concreto que servía como adorno para el lugar y no como un lugar de relajación. No se acercó al borde del mismo hasta que se volvió para ver a Kagura.

—No es una poesía —contestó tajante—: Es una ironía. Cuanto más fuerte es su amor, mayor es su desesperación.

Kagura sintió ganas de salir corriendo, sin ser capaz de interpretar del todo a qué punto quería llegar Naraku con toda esa exasperante verborrea. ¿Acaso le estaba proponiendo suicidarse juntos arrojándose del balcón tal y como los _Romeo y Julieta _japoneses? ¡Peor aún! ¿Y si se le estaba declarando?

Después de todo jamás le había dicho que la quería, y si quería ser sincera consigo misma y tratar de desmenuzar todas las aristas de su enfermiza relación, dudaba mucho que Naraku realmente estuviese enamorado de ella. A veces pensaba que sí lo estaba, pero si así era, jamás se lo diría. El desgraciado preferiría pegarse un tiro en la sien antes de confesar semejante cosa ante ella. Sabía que su novio consideraba esas cosas debilidades inútiles.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Kagura mirándolo con desconfianza. Aún contra todas las advertencias de su mente se acercó a él, y por unos instantes pensó que el muy enfermo trataría de agarrarla de un brazo y arrojarla del balcón. Impulsada por los mismos nervios que se apoderaron de ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa que trató de disimular—. No me digas que estás pensando en suicidarte conmigo y por eso me has traído aquí.

Ahí Naraku soltó una risotada y prácticamente se dobló de risa, dejando a Kagura cruzada de brazos y mirándolo furiosa. Ahora ella tenía ganas de arrojarlo a él del balcón.

—No seas tan… romántica, Kagura. Sólo quería ver el lugar antes de que lo demolieran, además, en alguna ocasión te dije que una cosa que jamás haría, sería suicidarme —añadió aún entre risas, pero luego de unos instantes se detuvo por completo—. Sabes bien que yo estoy muy por encima de todas esas ideas y conceptos. Suicidas y amor, semejante idiotez.

Y vaya que lo estaba, pensó cuando lo vio caminar hasta el borde del precipicio. Naraku realmente estaba por encima de toda idea que pudiese existir sobre el amor. A pesar de estar con ella, a pesar de haber estado en el pasado con quién sabe qué otras chicas, él parecía pasar por encima de todos esos conceptos como si nada, como si en su corazón no existiese siquiera la palabra amor, como si lo único que anhelara fuera un instante de placer y poder lleno de hedonismo que le daba sentido a su vida.

También era una ironía tal y como él lo decía. Aunque parecía no involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie de su pasado y ni siquiera en el presente, Kagura sabía muy bien que era ella con quien había mantenido la relación más larga de su vida, una relación que, definitivamente, incluso si ese mismo día terminaba, ninguno de los dos podría olvidar nunca.

De hecho dudaba que algún día terminara, pero jamás harían nada de lo que la gente esperaba luego de mantener una relación de años, cosas como casarse o tener hijos. Esas posibilidades estaban completamente fuera del alcance de sus manos a menos que decidieran desatar un infierno sobre ellos que al final terminaría destruyendo lo poco de bueno que tenía su relación.

Lo siguió hasta posicionarse detrás de él. Naraku ni siquiera pareció notarla, demasiado ensimismado en la extensa vista de la ciudad urbana que se extendía delante de ellos desde aquella altura y que mostraba un mar interminable de casas, arboles, autos y edificios mucho más altos que donde estaban.

—Dime, Kagura, ¿lo encuentras emocionante? —murmuró Naraku sin voltear a verla—. ¿Alguna vez has estado _así _del precipicio?

Cuando bajó la mirada notó que los pies de Naraku estaban fuera del borde prácticamente por la mitad. Se tambaleaban junto con su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás como si fuese un equilibrista de circo con, vaya ironía, la mente más desequilibrada de todas jugando a dar un espectáculo sin protección alguna entre su vulnerable cabeza y el suelo.

El viento, mucho más fuerte a esa altura, los golpeaba suavemente, amenazando con provocar que su novio hiciera un movimiento en falso. Cualquier otra chica le habría dicho a los gritos que se alejara de ese lugar, pero una vez más Kagura se encontró con la fascinante repulsión que le causaba esa constante búsqueda de Naraku por el riesgo y el peligro, como si muy en el fondo de su corazón estuviera vacío y necesitara del constante riesgo y su emoción atiborrada de adrenalina para poder sentir algo o pensar que su vida tenía algún sentido, algo que parecía completamente fuera de contexto cuando se enredaban follando como locos, devorándose como perros hambrientos, rabiosos, y él la hacía sentir como si fuese la única chica del mundo luego de haber asesinado a todos, quedando únicamente ellos dos en la tierra.

Si se ponía a pensarlo cinco segundos, esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales, en primer lugar, estaban liados.

Kagura se sonrió con esa malicia que parecía innata en ella, pero que también había sido afilada y perfeccionada en su constante convivencia con Naraku.

Tentativa, apenas dudando, levantó una mano y la dirigió hacia él, quien aún estaba de espaldas.

—Nunca —contesto Kagura sin dejar de sonreír—. Bueno, a veces sí siento que estoy al borde del precipicio. ¿Pero a ti alguna vez te han apuñalado por la espalda?

Naraku abrió los ojos de golpe, identificando enseguida el significado de las palabras de su novia.

Se dio la vuelta con la misma rapidez y agilidad que una serpiente, tal vez como una araña caminando entre sus propios hilos de seda, pasando por encima de sus propias trampas y presas atrapadas, y se encontró a una Kagura que apenas abría ambos ojos como platos en medio de toda su sorpresa, mano arriba, ahora temblando de miedo. Dejó de temblar cuando él la tomó por la muñeca de su brazo traidor, a veces pícaro, y la observó con dureza.

Por unos instantes Kagura pensó que le rompería el brazo, o peor aún, que pensaba pagarle con la misma moneda.

—¿Querías arrojarme del precipicio, pequeña traidora? —espetó observando aún su mano sujeta a él, cuyos dedos estaban encrespados entre la fuerza que él aplicaba contra su muñeca.

—Sólo estaba jugando —Rió nerviosamente, sonriendo con un gesto apenas convincente. Nervioso, sí, pero también tan malicioso como el que Naraku solía usar. Eso le agradó; detestaba la traición a pesar de ser él mismo un traidor, pero si venía por parte de Kagura, siempre jugando a intentar superarlo, a hacerlo caer en sus propias redes, eso al final siempre lo seducía, o lo enojaba. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse ante la idea, o la pesada broma, de que ella intentase tirarlo del Balcón del Beso, y por lo mismo no soltó su muñeca. Se mantuvo sujetándola cada vez con más fuerza, una fuerza que no midió, que simplemente dejó que se intensificara sin pensarlo demasiado al mismo tiempo que el bello rostro de Kagura se deformaba, sintiendo como la certera mano de su novio le cortaba la circulación y apretaba su piel con furia.

—Naraku… —murmuró ella, pero él pareció no escucharla. Al instante empezó a forcejear—. ¡Naraku, ya suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

—Bien —exclamó el muchacho sonriendo con malicia una vez que logró salir de su ensimismamiento, logrando helarle la sangre a la chica incluso cuando le soltó el brazo—. Si quieres jugar, vamos a jugar.

Kagura entonces creyó que realmente la arrojaría por el balcón: lo único que pudo pensar después de eso fue imaginar la súbita caída en el aire, su propio grito de terror desgarrando el viento y sus oídos hasta detenerse en seco al chocar contra el suelo, pero pensó que al menos, tal vez, podría tener el consuelo de llevarse a Naraku con ella. Y si no, siempre existía la posibilidad de que el muy maldito se pudriera en prisión.

—"_Si yo me hundo tú, te vienes conmigo" _—Pensó—. "_No somos mejores que Romeo y Julieta: somos peores"._

En su lugar sí sintió el golpe contra el concreto, pero no fue de una larga caída en picada hacia el abismo, sino que provino de una caída inofensiva cuando se encontró a sí misma boca arriba en el balcón luego de que Naraku la arrojara contra él bruscamente.

Se quedó helada en su lugar, observando a su novio desde abajo con los ojos abiertos y las rodillas juntas, temblando violentamente. La falda se le había levantado hasta los muslos, mostrando ligeramente sus bragas de suave tela rosa pálido, y la chamarra negra de él estaba desparramada a los lados de su torso.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me pudiste haber matado! —reclamó irguiéndose sobre sus codos, pero Naraku soltó una risa seca y se arrodilló delante de ella como un gato ágil y travieso, listo para arañar.

—¿Yo? Tú eras la que estaba jugando a matarme —murmuró acercándose un poco más, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, logrando hacerle cosquillas con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¡Y lo debí haber hecho, maldito bastar…!

Se calló en seco cuando Naraku separó sus rodillas de golpe y se abalanzó sobre la chica como una bestia. No pudo seguir hablando una vez que él posó bruscamente sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a manipular aquella demencial danza a la cual la mayoría de las veces Kagura se oponía, pero a pesar de que le golpeaba la espalda con débiles puños e intentaba empujarlo por los hombros, no hacía nada realmente útil para quitárselo de encima.

A Naraku le gustaba tenerla así, jugar al rechazo y a la repulsión que Kagura siempre le mostraba con tanta falsedad, un juego que a él le divertía y a ella la tranquilizaba porque era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar por entero que le gustaba lo que le hacía, aunque sus acciones la contradijeran continuamente, al igual que él era demasiado egocéntrico como para aceptar que Kagura se había convertido en una especie de debilidad para él, una debilidad que luchaba constantemente porque no encontrara su talón de Aquiles.

A los pocos segundos la joven se dejó llevar como siempre sucedía, ya con su cuota de leoncita orgullosa saldada, y correspondió el beso con el mismo frenesí hostil con el cuál su novio siempre la besaba. Pasó una mano tras su nuca y acarició el suave cabello que le caía por encima del cuerpo y se desparramaba a los lados, al tiempo que otra de sus manos se posicionaba sobre su espalda, apretándolo contra sí, encajando sus dedos por encima de la ropa.

Él puso ambas manos tras la nuca de ella, impidiéndole a su boca escapar de la danza enérgica y apasionada de sus labios y profundizando el beso, comenzando de a poco a invadir su boca con la lengua, deseando desatarle el cabello y enterrar sus dedos entre las hebras y mechones, jalarla de ellos y verla hacer ese gesto de dolor falso y excitación en partes iguales.

Con una rodilla le mantenía las piernas separadas, frotando sutilmente el muslo contra su entrepierna cubierta por las bragas de seda rosa y la oscura falda a cuadros, ya desacomodada y desparramada por el suelo, como invitándolo sugerente a ser arrancada y desgarrada.

Cuando Naraku comenzó a mover con más energía su muslo contra su oculto sexo, Kagura se sintió temblar al instante, gimiendo quedamente contra la boca de su novio cada vez que este cambiaba la posición y se permitían respirar unos segundos antes de seguir.

Naraku llevó una de sus manos a la femenina cintura y se dedicó a apretar la palma contra la estreches de la misma, tentando la piel por encima de la blanca blusa. Kagura, rebasada por la anticipación del placer de ser tocada por sus manos ávidas y expertas que siempre sabían dónde posicionarse y tocar para que sus rodillas se volviesen gelatina y ella respondiera dócil a su tacto, dejó caer una de sus piernas a la orilla del desmantelado balcón, permitiendo un poco más la entrada.

Abajo, en las calles y las aceras sobre las cuales caminaba la gente inmersa en sus asuntos, en sus problemas y rutinas, ninguno notaba al par de intrépidos jóvenes que en el famoso Balcón del Beso hacían honor al nombre de una forma mucho más atrevida de lo que lo habían hecho aquel par de _Romeo y Julieta_ asesinos, enamorados hasta el hartazgo demostrándose toda su ternura segundos antes de su muerte, no a punto de follar en público como un par de perros.

Estaban a centímetros del precipicio besándose y tocando de aquí para allá en el cuerpo que tenían a su lado. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría tirarlos a una muerte segura y aunque ninguno de los dos soñaba con hacerse viejos juntos y morir lado a lado luego de toda una vida de convivencia, en esos momentos morir de esa forma sonaba como algo lindo.

¿Sería ese el efecto que causaba el Balcón del Beso, ese que se había convertido en meca de suicidas? ¿O sería no más que la adrenalina recorriéndoles la sangre e intensificando la emoción de romper toda regla, barrera y tabú cada vez que una mano se movía por aquí o por allá y sus bocas se juntaban hasta quedarse sin aliento?

—Esto está _muy_ divertido —susurró Naraku, agitado, separando sus labios de los de Kagura. En segundos sus dientes y boca estuvieron cazando el cuello de la chica—. Hagámoslo aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aquí?!

—¡Sí, aquí mismo! —exclamó el muchacho, insistente y con renovada emoción.

Kagura apretó un puño contra el cabello de Naraku e intentó detenerlo unos instantes, pero él no respondió, aún mordiendo el cuello de la muchacha con insistencia.

—¿Estás de broma? Nos podemos matar aquí —se negó Kagura mientras él ya comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus muslos mientras le levantaba la falda. La joven no pudo evitar temblar—. No estoy tan loca. Cualquier movimiento en falso y nos vamos al vacio.

—¿Te refieres a caer del balcón, o a dejarte embarazada? —Naraku ya había comenzado a morder el lóbulo de su oreja tiernamente y respiraba con agitada potencia contra su oído, buscando incitarla a aceptar.

—Por las dos.

—Tengo condones, si eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿Sigues tomando las pastillas?

—No, Naraku, déjame. No vamos a follar aquí —Kagura al fin logró quitárselo de encima y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de él. Naraku apenas y se separó de ella, encontrándosela con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. La vio desviar los ojos unos instantes, como buscando algo—. Nos podrían estar grabando, alguien podría estar viendo.

—No seas tonta. Nadie está viendo, Kagura —respondió tajante, pero su duro tono de voz contrarrestaba salvajemente con la forma gentil con la cual aún le acariciaba los muslos, subiendo por ellos peligrosamente. La muchacha pudo sentirlo y aún así no tuvo las fuerzas ni las ganas para detenerlo.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Naraku no respondió. Siguió subiendo la traviesa mano por toda la suavidad tersa de su piel hasta que se perdió debajo de la falda. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando lo sintió llegar hasta su entrepierna y rozar las pantaletas. Naraku la encontró ya húmeda y cálida al contacto.

—No pareces muy convencida —afirmó, sonriéndole con lujuria.

—No, Naraku… no, por favor… —Se cortó de golpe cuando él hizo caso omiso a su petición y siguió jugando con sus dedos contra ella, pero no hacía nada realmente fuerte para apartarlo de ella—. Basta, basta…

Sus gemidos dejaron de entremezclarse con sus pálidas cuando se volvieron más agitados y pesados. Se agarró con fuerza de los brazos de Naraku y apretó los dedos contra su camisa blanca, logrando que debajo de la tela le quedaran marcas rojizas y dolorosas una vez que sus uñas se encajaron en su piel sólo con la ropa como barrera, pero no le importó. Se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos, sin parpadear, observando cómo Kagura se tensaba debajo de él, sus ojos tornándose blancos por segundos, admirando su espalda al verla arqueaba y la forma en que su rostro se contraría presa del placer y sus gemidos, que penetraban hondo en sus oídos provocándolo cada vez más.

Lo recibió de buena gana cuando el muchacho se acercó y la besó con fiereza, acallando sus jadeos y arrebatándole un poco más el aliento, incitándola de a poco mientras jugaba con su lengua. No alejó la mano de su entrepierna y ahí siguió manipulando sus puntos débiles, rozando la humedad de la tela y manteniendo su cabeza sujeta a su lugar agarrándola del peinado ahora medio desbaratado.

Kagura se debatía entre aceptar o no. La idea de tener sexo en un edificio abandonado, supuestamente lleno de fantasmas que serían testigos de su frenesí carnal, de su ilusoria libertad para romper los tabúes que sobre ellos se cernían sin piedad, en un sitio donde años atrás dos amantes se habían despedido para irse juntos al infierno, era una idea tentadora, para qué negarlo, pero a la vez la idea de hacer cualquier movimiento en falso que los llevara directamente a la muerte pugnaba, en esos momentos, en el raciocinio cada vez más mermado de Kagura.

Luego no hubo tiempo de ponerse a pensar demasiado en ello. Un crujido en el concreto del edificio tronó alrededor de ellos y los hizo detenerse en seco. Naraku se irguió sobre sus manos y Kagura apretó las suyas contra sus brazos. Pudieron ver cómo todo lo que los rodeaba se movía y trepidaba de un lado a otro violentamente, haciéndolos marearse y sentir el golpe de espanto instintivo golpearles el pecho.

—Mierda, está temblando —masculló Naraku separando su cuerpo del de ella, pero sin atreverse a ponerse de pie, mostrándose apenas preocupado por el fenómeno; en realidad estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que eso le mandaría a la mierda su propio deseo y la excitación que ya había logrado despertar en su novia. No era la primera vez que les tocaba sufrir un terremoto, pero a Kagura le heló la sangre ante la idea de que el precario trozo de concreto donde estaban pudiese ceder ante la fuerza del temblor y caer con ellos dos juntos.

Ya se imaginaba dentro de algún programa que tratara sobre maneras bizarras de morir. Vaya mierda. ¡Y ella con las pantaletas mojadas, para colmo de males!

Naraku se sujetó con más fuerza del piso y Kagura, a su vez, se agarró de él cuando a los pocos segundos el temblor subió de intensidad hasta transformarse en algo que únicamente se podía identificar como un terremoto.

Estuvieron a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí, pero tan rápido como los temblores llegaron, se fueron. La fuerza de la tierra que se movía debajo de ellos se acabó en seco y sólo dejó el eco crujiente de las paredes inundando las salas y pasillos vacíos del abandonado edificio.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente emoción por un día —murmuró Kagura mirando a Naraku, quien rápidamente se puso de pie, llevándosela con él al tomarla del brazo y hacerla levantarse bruscamente.

—Vámonos. Si está porquería se cae quedaremos hechos mierda —espetó dándole un rápido vistazo a la larga y mortal caída que estaba a centímetros de ambos, una caída la cual segundos antes estuvo dispuesto a desafiar follando. Lástima, ya se le había bajado toda emoción. Efectivamente, tampoco estaba _tan_ loco.

Kagura, antes de seguirle el paso para salir de ahí, sí le dedicó una mirada más larga a la calle que se extendía debajo del balcón.

Le pareció curioso que los autos en el trafico no se hubiesen detenido, al contrario, seguían su curso como si nada hubiese pasado, y la gente que caminaba por las aceras seguía haciéndolo aún inmersa en sus celulares y en sus asuntos. Tampoco había personas saliendo de las tiendas y las oficinas de los edificios aledaños, aunque Kagura pensó que quizás andaba demasiado nerviosa por el terremoto, por profanar aquel sitio que desde un principio le dio mala espina y por el reciente deseo que le nubló el juicio por más segundos de los que le gustaba aceptar. Además, desde esa altura la gente lucía como hormigas y no confiaba en sus alterados sentidos para ver las cosas con claridad.

De hecho, si sus sentidos funcionaran bien, ni siquiera estaría ahí con Naraku, dejando que la tocara como tantas otras veces se lo había permitido. La humedad aún presente en su entrepierna la delataba ante sí misma y no pudo evitar recordar una frase que Naraku hace tiempo le había dicho, algo de que los pecados y las tentaciones estaban para caer en ellos.

Se preguntó si Naraku habría tenido en algún momento la tentación de saltar por el Balcón del Beso.

* * *

**[1] Bosque de Aokigahara: **es un bosque en Japón llamado también el Bosque de los Suicidas. Queda al pie del Monte Fuji y tiene su nombre porque es un sitio que, por alguna razón, atrae a muchos suicidas. Si mal no recuerdo llegan a encontrar hasta cien cuerpos al año, y tiene una larga historia relacionada con la mitología japonesa de los demonios que afirma que el bosque está maldito. Se podría decir que es una "meca de suicidas".

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Ya me moría por subirlo. Solamente le queda un capítulo más a este fic y queda terminado; se siente extraño terminar un fic de más de un capítulo o.ó**

**Bueno, este pedo del Balcón del Beso se me ocurrió inspirándome mucho en la una leyenda mexicana llamada "**_**El Callejón del Beso**_**", que a grandes rasgos va de una historia sobre dos amantes que querían estar juntos, pero el padre de ella quería casarla y le prohibió ver a su novio. La cosa es que la nana de la chica le facilita al muchacho una casa con balcón que queda justo frente al balcón de la recamara de la muchacha, con apenas un callejón de por medio; es decir, pueden besarse o tomarse de las manos de balcón a balcón por la cercanía, pero cuando están en uno de sus encuentros el padre la descubre, y mientras está con el novio, la mata frente a él. La joven muere y lo último que hace el muchacho es besarle la mano a través del balcón. Algo así va (?)**

**De ahí se me ocurrió lo del Balcón del Beso de la estación, con la imagen de la portada y la historia de la bomba, la leyenda y demás, y claro, ayudándome un poco con lo de Aokigahara. **

**Este capítulo estuvo un poquitito subido de tono, y quise profundizar un poco en el concepto de amor que tienen Naraku y Kagura como "pareja". Ya verán por qué, en el siguiente capítulo todo se aclara.**

**En fin, no tengo más que aclarar. Espero el capítulos les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes se tomar el tiempo de leer.**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Sin Retorno

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y situaciones sexuales, lenguaje adulto, muerte de personaje y un poco de violencia.

* * *

"_Aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas infinitas quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro último abrazo! ¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz!"_

**Romeo y Julieta ****—William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Sin Retorno**

Naraku y Kagura se alejaron del Balcón del Beso a pasos rápidos y nerviosos, lidiando con los ligeros temblores que aún sacudían la estructura del edificio y el crujir de sus descuidadas y abandonadas paredes rodeándolos, temiendo que en cualquier momento toda la mierda de concreto que los rodeaba cediera ante la constante fuerza de impacto y cayera sobre ellos.

Regresaron por las mismas salas, pasillos y escaleras por los cuales habían llegado, Kagura mirando cada por tres hacia atrás, sintiéndose presa de una fuerza superior y extraña que la perseguía en silencio. Naraku, por su parte, sólo caminaba rápido, instándola a seguirlo al mismo ritmo tomándola posesivamente de la mano. Pudo notar que la palma de la misma le comenzaba a sudar mientras la agarraba con ella. Fue un detalle que le puso los pelos de punta como hace tiempo no le sucedía; era rara la ocasión en que Naraku sudaba de angustia, demasiado frío y calculador como para ser víctima de las propias reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

Luego de unos instantes, más nerviosa que Naraku al verlo sudar frío, Kagura comenzó a insistir en correr y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, temerosa de que en cualquier momento el viejo techo de la estación se destrozada sobre sus cabezas, pero su novio se negó en rotundo y refutó su propuesta aún caminando rápidamente y a grandes zancadas. A la muchacha le dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por parecer controlado y, por consiguiente, provocaba en ella un efecto completamente contario.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo soltarle la mano y comenzó a correr por su cuenta, esta vez sintiendo sus piernas temblar casi sin control mientras luchaba por seguir avanzando.

—¡Date prisa! ¡En cualquier momento esta porquería se nos vendrá encima! —exclamó Kagura adelantándose a la salida, un poco más tranquila sabiendo que ya habían bajado del edificio—. ¡Si no te apuras te dejaré aquí!

—¡Vuelve aquí, Kagura! ¡Ni siquiera sabes por dónde vas! —reclamó Naraku comenzando a correr también, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, pero en ese instante la muchacha se detuvo de golpe y miró llena de desconcierto el solitario recinto que la rodeaba.

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que esa no era la sala por la cual habían pasado ni mucho menos la que en un principio habían pisado. Se parecían, pero podía asegurar que no habían pisado en ningún momento la sala donde ahora estaban.

—¿Dónde estamos? —El eco de la voz de Kagura resonó por todo el sitio de una forma que le causó escalofríos, demasiado silencioso para su gusto, tanto que el eco que le siguió a su propia voz le resultó casi de ultratumba. Este no se desvaneció ni siquiera cuando su novio la alcanzó pocos segundos después.

—Te dije que no te alejaras. Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás, tonta —le espetó tomándola del brazo de manera ruda, volteándola hacia él. Ella enseguida comenzó a forcejear para soltarse y en cierto momento amenazó con patearlo.

—¿Y tú sí lo sabes?

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando entonces el característico y metálico sonido de un tren aproximándose los distrajo. Ambos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza cuando el profundo eco proveniente de los túneles llegó hasta sus oídos y por pura inercia miraron hacia el lugar.

El túnel desprendía la densa oscuridad propia de los sitios cerrados, una sombra que desaparecía de a poco una vez que el túnel se abría sobre las vías libres de la sala de espera, pero conforme el sonido se hacía más fuerte también lo hacía la luz amarillenta y artificial que escapaba de ellos, indicando la próxima parada de los vagones del metro frente a ellos.

Al menos eso se habría podido pensar de no estar en una estación del metro abandonada.

—Naraku… —Kagura enredó su brazo con el de él. El terror en su voz era palpable y sólo logró que al muchacho se le pusiera la piel de gallina por primera vez en muchos años. No solía asustarse, tenía nervios de acero y sus pocos miedos infantiles habían sido superados una vez que entró a la pubertad, pero ya no tenía justificación para burlarse de los nuevos terrores de Kagura justificándose con el hecho de que era una chica o provocarla para hacer lo que él quería.

Él también, de pronto, se encontró muerto de miedo. La Estación Ama no Iwato se suponía ya no tenía trenes, que estaba abandonada desde hace cinco años, completamente fuera de funcionamiento y que los vagones jamás volverían a llegar a ese punto de encuentro. El último tren que viajó por sus salas y túneles se descarriló y estrelló contra la multitud por una bomba creada por un par de idiotas, matando a docenas de personas que nada tenían que ver con el asunto. No era lógico que de pronto la vida en ese lugar recobrara fuerza de la nada.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Se cortó de golpe cuando frente a ellos pudieron ver salir una serie de descontrolados vagones que corrían rápido y chocaban contra las paredes de los túneles, que se descontrolaban por completo de sus vías al encontrar el espacio libre de la sala de espera y se retorcían entre sí como si no fuera más que un gusano espolvoreado con sal.

El escándalo del caos y la destrucción los hizo retroceder al instante y el oscuro humo que salía de los vagones inundó el recinto en pocos segundos. Naraku y Kagura comenzaron a toser cuando este penetró en sus narices y el olor a metal y aceite quemado los mareó igual que si hubiesen recibido un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—¡¿Qué mierda es eso? ¡¿A dónde diablos me trajiste?! —A Naraku le pareció escuchar los gritos de Kagura por encima de todo el escándalo de los vagones. También sintió cómo lo zarandeaba y golpeaba en el hombro presa de su propio miedo y el inequívoco reclamo de haberla metido en un sitio como ese incluso cuando le advirtió desde un principio los peligros, pero apenas y le prestó atención, demasiado concentrado en encontrar una razón lógica para todo aquello.

Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza es que la Estación Ama no Iwato en realidad sí estaba en funcionamiento y en buen estado, que había sido restaurada y que tal vez se había convertido en una de las llamadas "estaciones fantasmas", que se mantenían cerradas al público y en su lugar se utilizaban como estaciones de transición. Sin pensarlo mucho soltó una palabrota y creyó que, si alguien los veía, llamarían a la policía y se los llevarían detenidos con una buena multa encima, pero toda fría sospecha o plan para escapar y salir impunes se desvaneció al instante cuando los ojos de ambos lograron posarse en el vagón del conductor, y en lugar de ver una sólida figura humana conduciendo el desatinado tren, en su lugar únicamente vieron una sombra.

La sombra por un instante pareció estar en su lugar, inmersa frente al mando, pero entonces la misma sombra se expandió violentamente hacia las paredes del vagón y se chocó contra ellas escandalosamente, volviéndose súbitamente líquida, un líquido oscuro y denso de puro negro que se escurrió por los cristales como sangre. Y la sombra, residuo fantasmal del que alguna vez fue el chofer de aquel tren, se licuó dentro de su sitio entre carne y sangre igual que había sucedió el día del accidente.

Kagura, paralizada, estuvo a punto de soltar el mayor grito de espanto de su vida, pero luego se estremeció violentamente contra Naraku cuando el estridente sonido del vagón saliéndose de sus vías lo llenó todo. El muchacho retrocedió junto con ella, tomándola del brazo creyendo que se había paralizado en su sitio, y de hecho ambos lo estuvieron por unos momentos, asombrados por la imagen que frente a ellos se alzaba de una manera que resultaba casi surrealista y que se volvió una realidad tangible pero completamente ilógica cuando, finalmente, la serie de vagones se salieron de su camino y sobrepasaron la línea de seguridad.

El metro no tardó en descarrilarse entre pedazos que se desbarataban y un escándalo violento que atronaba con fuerza igual que un rayo chocando contra la tierra. Los trozos del vagón fueron a estrellarse contra las varias columnas que sostenían la sala. Fue en ese momento cuando Naraku y Kagura se dieron la vuelta sin pensarlo y corrieron hacia una de las salidas de emergencia, esperando que fuera la misma por la cual habían entrado, pero cuando chocaron contra ella se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente atracada, cerrada a cal y canto; no estaba apenas entreabierta como la habían dejado para poder salir.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamó Kagura mientras intentaba ayudar a Naraku a abrir la puerta, mirando hacia atrás una y otra vez esperando que los vagones y toda su destrucción no los alcanzaran, pero por más que él forzaba la cerradura y ella golpeaba la superficie, la dichosa puerta no se movía ni un centímetro.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —Naraku empujó a Kagura lejos de él y la chica observó cómo su novio daba un par de fuertes patadas contra la puerta, pero no logró ni hacer temblar las bisagras. Luego lo vio abalanzándose contra ella, golpeándola con el hombro. Lo hizo un par de veces, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse cuando un quejido de dolor salió de su boca luego del tercer golpe.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero su novio se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta con gesto sombrío, como si frente a él se alzara la fuente de todos sus odios y rencores. Lo único que atinó a hacer luego de segundos que se antojaron eternos, con el escándalo de la destrucción detrás de ellos, al fondo de la extensa sala chocando contra cada rincón y espacio igual que un eco apocalíptico, fue a golpearla directamente con los puños una y otra vez. Kagura tembló en instintiva empatía cuando vio manchas de sangre sobre la superficie después de los varios golpes que propinó contra la superficie de la puerta, misma que no logró siquiera deformar un poco.

—¡No vas a conseguir nada golpeándola! —le gritó abalanzándose hacia él y tomándolo del brazo. Al principio se negó a salir de su iracundo trance, pero entre jaloneos Kagura logró sacarlo de ahí al tiempo que sentía sus propios dedos ligeramente humedecidos cuando rozó con sus yemas los nudillos de Naraku. Vio que tenía los dedos enrojecidos y la piel se le había desgarrado, dejando expuestas irregulares heridas que largaban débiles hilos de sangre en sus partes más frágiles.

Detrás de ellos los vagones ya se habían detenido en su descontrolada carrera, dejando un montón de escombros producto de las columnas destruidas y una densa nube de polvo rodeándolos.

—Buscaremos otra salida —propuso Kagura aún sujetándolo del brazo. Él estuvo a punto de decirle lo que creía que estaba pasando, producto de la rápida conjetura que su mente formó antes de lanzarse a los puños contra la salida más cercana, cuando entonces un violento chorro de agua cayó sobre ellos desde el techo. Al instante se cubrieron con las manos y, al levantar la vista, encontraron una serie de fracturas profundas y grandes tapizando todo el techo de la sala, mismas por las cuales se filtraban densos chorros de agua que ya comenzaban a mojar todo el suelo de la sala.

Aunque buscaron otra salida, lidiando con el piso ahora resbaladizo y lleno de desechos, no pudieron ni siquiera salir de la misma sala donde estaban. Lograron pasar por encima de los escombros, evadiendo los pesados trozos de techo que caían sobre ellos, pero lo único que encontraron fue que la misma sala destruida donde estaban se volvía eterna sobre sus desesperados pasos cada vez que intentaban llegar al siguiente pasillo o buscar otra salida de emergencia.

No era algo que pudieran explicar, no había explicación lógica para eso, ni siquiera podían abogar por el propio miedo que los invadía y asegurar que todo fuera una alucinación compartida que los hacía creer que, por más que corrían, no lograban salir de la sala destrozada. Esta vez estaban bien despiertos y conscientes, ahora más que nunca.

Sabían que aquello no era normal. Más allá de lo anormal, ni siquiera podía ser posible, y si no era posible, si no tenía explicación alguna, entonces no podía ser algo de este mundo. En sus propias cabezas pensaron que debieron haberse dado cuenta de eso desde que entraron al recinto, cuando el denso ambiente cayó sobre ellos como una roca invisible y no encontraron rastro de vida alguna en el abandonado lugar, y debieron comprobarlo cuando vieron el metro descarrilarse y abalanzarse sobre ellos como un enorme monstruo de metal que arrojaba humo y pedazos destruidos de su propia estructura mientras desgarraba todo a su paso.

—¡No vamos a poder salir! —Naraku tomó a Kagura del brazo, a las fuerzas, y evitó que siguiera corriendo entre los escombros como una loca. Forcejeó un poco, apenas escuchando sus palabras, pero Naraku la sujetó de ambas muñecas para que no pudiera irse y la zarandeó violentamente intentando hacerla reaccionar, aunque el tono de sus palabras resultó más sombrío y rasposo de lo usual—. ¡Es una trampa!

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!

—Tenías razón —agregó Naraku, esta vez con una voz tranquila y serena, demasiado como para ser capaz de ayudar a controlar los impulsos de Kagura ante la forma en que su actitud contradecía toda la situación—. Este lugar sí está maldito.

A esas alturas de las cosas el agua que se filtraba por las grietas de las paredes, algunas con las tuberías completamente abiertas y rotas desde el techo y libres de los trozos de concreto que las ocultaban, habían dejado que la torrencial agua que se supone antaño transportaban les llegara ya hasta los muslos. Estaba tan fría que Kagura temblaba cada vez que esta acariciaba su piel desnuda, mientras sentía su miedo crecer tan rápidamente como lo hacía el agua que los rodeaba. Ni siquiera parecía normal que todo el lugar se estuviese inundando a pasos agigantados, como si la misma se apresurara a ahogarlos.

La muchacha sintió ganas de romper a llorar cuando escuchó las palabras de su novio y supo lo que significaban, palabras que apenas momentos antes le habrían sonado a una explicación absurda y sinsentido. Era una sentencia de muerte y Naraku ya lo sabía, pero la muchacha se aguantó las lágrimas. Ya tenían suficiente agua a su alrededor, ésta ahora ya le llegaba al abdomen y no quería verse asediada por sus propias lágrimas.

—¡¿Y por qué nos está pasando esto a nosotros?! —Intentó zafarse de Naraku para seguir buscando otra salida aunque tuviese que nadar, pero él se lo impidió. Dejarla ir no sería más que una forma de permitir que se ahogara antes en su propia desesperación que en el agua, lo podía saber porque a pesar de sus reclamos y los muchos gruñidos que soltara, por debajo de sus palabras podía notar el fuerte nudo que le retorcía la garganta.

—La historia se está repitiendo. ¡Y deja de moverte de una puta vez! —exclamó, forzándola a quedarse ahí, al tiempo que el rostro lleno de sorpresa y miedo de Kagura hacía que sus ánimos súbitamente se calmaran—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te dije que teníamos la misma historia que ese par de idiotas, por eso quedamos atrapados en este lugar.

—¡Dijiste que éramos mejores que ellos! ¡Me lo dijiste! —Mientras le reclama no dejaba de golpearlo en el pecho, intentando alejarlo de ella inútilmente, pero toda su ira no era más que una pésima y vaga mentira que intentaba disfrazar desesperadamente el terror que la invadía.

Naraku se cansó de ello y la detuvo agarrándola de las muñecas, pero los segundos en los cuales la sostuvo fueron escasos. Casi al instante, sin pronunciar palabra ni responder a sus reclamos, la tomó de la mano y con ella comenzó a caminar pesadamente entre los escombros y las torrenciales aguas que caían desde el techo por doquier, dejándolos ya completamente empapados. Cada segundo que transcurría el agua a su alrededor los engullía un poco más, haciendo más difícil caminar por el destruido suelo invadido de concreto desecho, mientras Naraku se empeñaba en buscar otra salida, pero nuevamente sus pasos los guiaban hacia caminos inexistentes que no los llevaban a ningún sitio más que dar pasos en círculos caóticos, como si estuviesen atrapados en un laberinto eterno donde no se permitía hacer trampa.

Esto hizo que, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Naraku realmente se sintiera aterrorizado. Siempre se había concebido a sí mismo como un amo que amaba el poder, algo que nadie le podía negar o rebatir, y contrario a lo esperado, como si se tratase de un arma de doble filo que siempre esgrimió contra todo el mundo hasta que la misma se le devolvió rajándole su propia mano, le hizo pensar entonces en la idea de morir _así._

Morir de una forma que no podía controlar, que era completa y absolutamente inesperada, con su próximo e inminente destino sin darle la pequeña gentileza de hacerlo sentir como el ser frío y calculador que siempre lo caracterizó, fue como una punzada profunda y espantosa directo a su corazón, y aún con ella palpitando en su instintivo miedo lo obligó a moverse de aquí para allá, porque sabía que morir así sería algo lento y doloroso. La sola idea era aterradora.

Llegó el momento en que fue imposible caminar. Kagura tropezó con una pila de escombros que se levantaban desde el suelo y quedó sumergida bajo el agua, hundiendo un poco a Naraku al caer. Este se apresuró a sacarla del agua y se la encontró tosiendo, buscando aire desesperadamente y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos supo que estaba intentando deshacer de a poco el nudo de su garganta. Sólo hasta después de varios segundos la muchacha se atrevió a hablar, sintiéndose horrorizada por el torrencial sonido del agua cayendo sobre todo el lugar y rodeándolos. En otro contexto lo habría encontrado agradable.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Kagura con voz sombría, un reclamo ya anunciado, temiendo que la respuesta fuera positiva. Bien creía a Naraku capaz de llevarla a ese lugar maldito sabiendo lo que podía pasar, consciente de las consecuencias y con el único fin de hundirse juntos. Así podía llegar a ser de egoísta.

—Yo no tenía idea —aclaró con gesto severo y casi ofendido. Kagura negó con la cabeza y bajo el agua lo volvió a empujar.

—¡Dijiste que éramos mejores que ellos! ¡Que podíamos más que ellos! —reclamó la muchacha sin las suficientes fuerzas para seguir peleando. Él no la había soltado incluso cuando la empujó. Ya no tendría más momentos de tentación pensando en cómo podía matarla y liberarse de su tortuosa presencia de falsa enemiga y amante.

—No, Kagura. Somos peores —El agua ya había alcanzado sus pechos y por debajo de ella pudo sentir como Naraku soltaba una de sus muñecas hasta llevarla a sus manos. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y los apretó, siendo capaz de sentir la piel desprendida de sus nudillos. Era la primera y última vez que le tomaría la mano de esa manera—. Somos hermanastros. Estuvimos condenados a lo mismo que ellos desde el principio.

Sus palabras eran pura rendición, la rendición de alguien que estaba muy cansado de la vida y también muy cansado de estar cansado, de buscar algo que le proporcionara un sentido real a su existencia vacía llena de falsa rebeldía y una sincera malicia que, de haber tenido un poco más de tiempo, se hubiese transformado en verdadera maldad. A Kagura le erizó la piel saber que las palabras que Naraku le dedicaba indicaban la más derrota pura, algo que sonaba casi fuera de la realidad cuando se trataba de alguien como él, dispuesto a luchar con garras y dientes y muchas trampas por lo que quería aunque se tuviera que llevar a otros entre las patas.

La única razón por la cual se rendía es porque finalmente le había encontrado un sentido a su vida, algo que le diera un significado real que lo hiciera sentir vivo, pero Naraku era adepto a recalcar las ironías de la vida y precisamente resultaba en una el hecho de que encontrara, finalmente, un significado en su vida que le diera esa emoción que siempre buscó en el mismo final de la misma.

Lo supo porque estaba consciente de que tenía razón. Eran hermanastros, su madre y el padre de él se habían casado cuando sólo tenían quince años, y un año después se encontraron ambos enredados en la misma cama. Si en algún momento se les ocurría hacer una vida a la par, o simplemente seguir juntos pretendiendo que nadie jamás se daría cuenta de lo que había entre ellos dos, no estaban más que jugando a un ingenuo juego de niños y provocando de a poco un infierno que en esos momentos se los tragaban entre líquidas y frías llamas.

Sabían que jamás podrían estar juntos si acaso cometían la tontería e indiscreción de enamorarse uno del otro, sus padres jamás lo permitirían tal y como había sucedido con los padres de los _Romeo y Julieta_ de la Estación de Ama no Iwato.

El agua ya los rodeaba. Él la tomó con más fuerza de la mano, casi lastimándola, y se la llevó hasta lo poco que quedaba de superficie directo al techo. Una vez ahí intentaron romper más las grietas buscando una salida, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que más agua escapara de ellas a borbotones.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Kagura al aire, pero sus palabras se quedaron brutalmente atrapadas entre el escaso espacio sin agua que quedaba entre el techo y sus cuerpos empapados. Exasperada, comenzó a golpear las grietas, haciéndose daño en el proceso, pero Naraku la detuvo tal y como ella lo había hecho con él.

Esta vez no lo hizo de una manera ruda y brusca intentando mantenerla bajo su control. Jugar al gato y al ratón no tenía sentido cuando ambos tenían las bocas casi tocando el techo. Qué cosa más horrenda, pensó Naraku, era la idea de que lo último que tocaran sus labios fuera la superficie de un techo desgarrado que largaba agua fría, y con ese pensamiento en mente, sintiendo ese mismo frío del cual Kagura siempre se quejaba en clases y desataba las disputas de ambos, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a apretarla contra sí. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ella aún usaba su chamarra de cuero.

La rodeó con los brazos de manera posesiva. No pronunció palabra y de pronto se sintió aliviado de ver que Kagura no protestaba contra él. Al contrario, la reacción inmediata de la muchacha fue el abrazarlo de vuelta y encajar sus uñas tras su espalda, esta vez no invadida por la caustica excitación que la envolvía cuando yacían juntos, sino impulsada por el mismo miedo que la paralizaba y la obligaba a aferrarse a él con fuerzas.

La oyó sollozar por encima de todo el ruido del agua chocando contra sí, pero bien lo pudo haber imaginado. Lo único que Naraku sabía es que, si no iba a poder verla mientras la oscuridad seguía devorándolos sin descanso, por lo menos podía tenerla a su lado. Cuando el agua alcanzó sus cuellos tomó consciencia, finalmente luego de toda su vida, de lo que había hecho, y no tendría siquiera el tiempo de atormentarse por ello o hacer como si le diera igual.

Kagura moriría por su culpa, por su cinismo y descaro. Al final había arrastrado a la única persona que realmente quiso de verdad a una muerte horrorosa, de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando partió a su madre en dos al nacer. Incluso darse cuenta de que quizá realmente llegó a querer a Kagura no tenía sentido y a la vez era el sentido que siempre buscó durante su vida y siempre se negó. Ahora no tenía caso darse cuenta de ello porque no le quedaba tiempo para nada más que morir.

Por supuesto que tampoco se lo iba a decir. ¿Qué caso tendría teniendo ya a la muerte pisándole los talones y amenazando con inmiscuirse en sus bocas? No quiso pensar en la idea de verse invadido por ella y sus mortales líquidos; en su lugar, tomó a Kagura de la nuca con fuerza y la acercó a él para besarla. La muchacha gimió enmudecida y ahogada contra él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el cálido aliento de Naraku mezclarse con el suyo cuando el agua finalmente los alcanzó y engulló sus rostros.

Mientras el turbio líquido los rodeaba y presionaba contra si Kagura pensó que, ahora sí, dejando de lado sueños imbéciles o quejas insulsas, jamás estarían juntos aunque quisieran, aunque se les ocurriera luchar por lo que sea que tenían por relación. Lo supo cuando se vio a sí misma hundiéndose bajo el agua, sólo con la imagen de su propia mano elevándose hacía una superficie que ya no existía, una que se volvía más densa e irreal con cada segundo que transcurría y los sumía a ambos en la misma oscuridad, apenas sostenidos uno al otro a algo tangible por las manos que en algún momento procuraron unir.

Dejó de sentir los labios de Naraku moverse. En su lugar las convulsiones por asfixia lo atacaron y a ella también, con apenas un poco de aire resguardado en sus pulmones mientras se retorcía por la desesperación. Intentó seguir abriendo la grieta sobre ellos, pero sólo un poco de luz se filtró entre los rebuscados espacios. Ese mismo halo de luz le iluminó el rostro a Naraku por unos segundos y se lo encontró sin expresión. La imagen la aterrorizó de pies a cabeza e intentó soltar su mano, pero no se sintió capaz. Estaba irremediablemente enganchada a él.

Era como estar metidos en una pesadilla de la cual se intenta escapar corriendo entre sueños, tratando de gritar más allá de la inconsciencia sumidos en la desesperación de no poder despertar y percibir aquello como algo real. Kagura quiso creer que estaba soñando, que aquello sólo había sido una pesadilla, que quizá sí había entrado con Naraku a la Estación de Ama no Iwato y que habían estado jugando a los cazadores de fantasmas, pero que nada había pasado, que habían logrado salir por la misma puerta por la cual entraron, que nadie se había enterado que habían entrado y que cuando despertara lo tendría a él dormido a su lado en su propia cama, acaparando todas las sábanas a sabiendas para despertar y encontrarla desnuda.

No supo si fue una realidad o si fue una pesadilla. En su mente no dejó de repetirse la frase que alguna vez Naraku le dijo con tanta seriedad: "_si yo me hundo, tú te vienes conmigo_". No dejó de pensar en ella y recordarla una y otra vez como si se tratase de un místico rezo a las puertas de la muerte hasta que la oscuridad la alcanzó, y entonces la imagen de su propia mano buscando una inexistente salida lejos de ahí desapareció ante sus ojos en esa pesadilla que se mezcló con la realidad y la oscuridad que finalmente los devoró por entero.

* * *

La refrescante brisa que anunciaba la inminente llegada de la primavera entró con suavidad por el balcón de la habitación de Kagura, apartando de su camino la vaporosa tela blanca que formaban las cortinas con el característico comportamiento travieso del viento y alcanzó al par de muchachos que descansaban perezosos en la cama.

Se habían quedado solos en casa desde la noche anterior, y decidieron aprovecharla entera para dar rienda suelta a todas esas pasiones y perversiones que no debían ser propios de los hermanastros y que ellos, por el contrario, consumaban cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad. Un rato antes habían terminado de tener sexo hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos. Kagura estaba más que agotada, ya haciendo planes para sacar a su hermanastro a patadas de su habitación y dormir el resto de la mañana, pero si bien conocía a Naraku como lo hacía, seguramente le propondría salir por ahí a hacer desmanes o con el fin de preocupar a sus padres al no encontrarlos en casa.

Después de todo, a él le gustaba salir cuando lo dejaba contento luego de una buena sesión de sexo, parecía sentirse renovado y con energías, contrario a ella, que se sentía algo desganada luego de tanta energía desfogada sin descanso, pero mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba salir con él aunque la mitad del tiempo estuviesen peleando. Dudaba encontrar la misma emoción lacerante que le proporcionaba Naraku en algún otro idiota adolescente.

Sin embargo era un lindo día, casi sería pecado, hasta para una chica amarga y cínica como Kagura, el desperdiciarlo por quedarse encerrados y aburridos cada uno en sus habitaciones sin nada más que hacer.

La brisa que acarició su cuerpo por encima de la ligera sábana que cubría su desnudez le puso la piel de gallina, quizá demasiado fresca hasta para el alba. Estaba acostada de lado, recargando su cabeza contra una de sus manos, mientras sus cabellos revueltos escapaban caóticamente de entre sus dedos y caían por todo su brazo al tiempo que observaba a su hermanastro en silencio, únicamente con el propio sonido pausado de su respiración interrumpiendo la fugaz tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

Su hermanastro, descarado como él solo, estaba acostado a un lado de ella, boca arriba, apenas cubriéndose la entrepierna con las desordenadas sábanas, brazo tras la cabeza y fumando un cigarrillo al que de vez en cuando le daba una calada sin muchas ganas.

Comenzó a jugar sobre el pecho desnudo de Naraku con la punta de uno de sus dedos, delineando los músculos marcados del mismo y acariciando de vez en vez los desordenados mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el pecho. Aún recordaba el momento, unos pocos años atrás, en que le dijo a su hermanastro medio en broma y medio en serio que a ella le gustaban los músculos, cuando apenas se coqueteaban entre sí como si de un juego del gato y el ratón se tratase. Desde entonces el muchacho acudía al gimnasio y no perdía oportunidad para hacerse el macho frente a ella, cosa que la joven encontraba completamente ridícula pero que siempre le sacaba una carcajada idiota que, precisamente, la idiotizaba un poco más hacia él.

Luego de unos segundos donde él se hizo el desinteresado, dirigió la vista a la curiosa almohada que usaba como respaldo: un muñeco de peluche negro con forma de araña, un bizarro premio que él mismo había ganado cuando en una ocasión, estando de un inusual buen humor, la convenció de ir a uno de los tantos festivales de la ciudad. Ella en respuesta y luego de obligarlo a comprarle todo lo que quiso, había retado su destreza y habilidad en uno de los juegos de peces, asegurando que no podría ganar una mierda. Ganó, según él porque era Naraku y él siempre ganaba. A cambio se lo recordó desde entonces con la araña de peluche y su fea cara felpuda de ogro llena de cuernos, colmillos y ojos saltones y escarlatas como la sangre que siempre mantenía en su cama.

—¿Por qué insistes en tener muñecos de peluche? Ya no eres una niña. Lo que te podía quedar de inocente yo me encargué de quitártelo —espetó Naraku tratando de acomodar bruscamente una de las patas del muñeco que sobresalía por entre sus cabellos—. Bueno, a veces te comportas como una niñita tonta.

—Tú fuiste el que insistió con que me quedara con esa fea cosa —le reclamó aún jugando con su dedo sobre él—. Además, le puse tu nombre.

El aludido alzó una ceja, como disgustado por el hecho de que su hermanastra usara su propio nombre para llamar a la araña de peluche que había ganado para ella.

—¿Naraku? ¿Te atreviste a llamarlo por _mi_ nombre?

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? —El tono de Kagura fue claramente burlón y con el fin de irritarlo—. También tienes una araña tatuada en la espalda, y te gustan. No te pongas remilgoso.

Sonrío al instante, sensual e insidioso como él sabía que era, como siempre lo hacía en respuesta cuando ella intentaba molestarlo.

—No finjas, querida hermana.

—No seas enfermo. No soy tu hermana, soy tu…

—Hermanastra —corrigió enseguida, adelantándose a la frase de la muchacha—. Da igual. No finjas que no me amas.

En ese instante Kagura soltó una estridente carcajada que hizo a Naraku fruncir el ceño, cosa que siempre sucedía cuando ella lograba romperle el esquema usual de lo que eran sus precarias conversaciones, pero logró hacerla callar en seco cuando acercó una mano a ella y tomó el dije que colgaba de su delicado cuello, ya marcado por ligeros hematomas que él mismo había dejado horas atrás con sus labios y lengua.

Era un colguije con forma de corazón, distinto al de la mayoría al conservar su forma anatómicamente realista, escarlata por completo, conservando en sus diminutos detalles todas sus venas y arterias como si se viera un corazón humano en miniatura. Un obsequio de Naraku. Se lo había dado en su cumpleaños pasado y, en realidad, era un relicario.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada —masculló Kagura enseguida cuando el muchacho inspeccionó de cerca el pequeño corazón, como si fuera la primera vez que lo observaba—. También insististe con que me lo quedara.

La ignoró y en su lugar abrió el relicario sin permiso ni preguntar. Jamás lo había abierto desde que se lo obsequió y nunca sintió curiosidad por saber si ella había puesto o no algo dentro, a pesar de que siempre la veía usarlo al cuello. A su hermanastra le gustaban los corazones, los reales, al menos siempre le hacía burla con ello cuando en una ocasión la retó a comer corazón de serpiente en una extravagante cena de un restaurante vietnamita; ella terminó vomitando en el baño con su madre deteniéndole el cabello.

Pensó que quizá encontraría algo de cocaína ahí dentro, quién sabe en qué cosas estaría metida su hermanastra, que no era ninguna santa, y a decir verdad era un feo lugar para esconder esa clase de cosas para una chica, pero pensaba idioteces. Lo que encontró en su lugar fue justo el propósito para lo cual estaba hecho un relicario.

Dentro de él había dos fotos. En un lado se encontraba la propia foto de Kagura, en el otro lado había una fotografía de él. ¡Y vaya sorpresa! Hasta eso que había escogido una buena foto y no una de esas vergonzosas fotografías de parranda que los más indiscretos le sacaban sin su permiso, o los retratos de él que en ocasiones aparecían en los más escandalosos tabloides con el fin de hacer temblar la carrera política de su padre.

Lo dejó observar las fotografías del relicario sin decir nada, manteniéndose en completo silencio, pero por dentro se estremeció y fue delatada cuando los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y su respiración se volvió pesada.

—Entonces deberías dejar de usarlo como collar —sentenció Naraku ahora mirándola a los ojos—. En cualquier momento pueden darse cuenta si alguien ve lo que hay allí dentro.

—Siempre puedo decir que en realidad te aprecio como hermano —El pretexto en boca de su hermanastra sonó tan falso como sonaría ante cualquiera que preguntara por qué llevaba la foto de él en un relicario que siempre llevaba consigo, cuando todos sus conocidos habían presenciado en alguna ocasión las peleas y eternas discusiones que ambos mantenían como enemigos jurados desde el mismo día en que sus padres los presentaron antes de casarse.

—¿Qué me aprecias cómo hermano, o como amante? Nadie te va a creer —argumentó Naraku cerrando el relicario de golpe.

—Tú mismo me has dicho que nadie lo sospecha. Todos creen que nos llevamos así porque nos vemos como hermanos, precisamente. Y los hermanos siempre pelean.

—Y las parejas también pelean todo el tiempo. Las mentiras pueden ser fácilmente destruidas por una mala mentirosa, _hermanita._

Naraku dio una calada a su cigarrillo y Kagura enseguida se lo arrebató de entre los dedos. Llevó el filtro a sus labios y aspiró un poco del humo, el cual soltó directamente a la cara del muchacho.

—Habla por ti, idiota. Todos se han dado cuenta de que no tienes tantas atenciones con otra chica más que conmigo —Estuvo a punto de defenderse usando el mismo argumento de hermanos que ella había utilizado anteriormente, pero Kagura se le adelantó—. Pero si te molesta, siempre puedo poner una fotografía de Bankotsu o Sesshōmaru en tu lugar.

En ese instante la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca que sostenía el cigarrillo y por poco resbaló de entre los dedos de Kagura. Acercó su rostro, ahora sombrío y duro al de ella, y la miró fijamente con esos ojos rojos que realmente los hacían parecer hermanos de sangre.

—No vas a poner la fotografía de ningún otro hombre ahí.

Kagura sonrió de inmediato, satisfecha. En ocasiones era divertido ver cómo Naraku podía ser capaz de perder ese control del cual tanto presumía.

—¿Celoso, _hermanito_? —contestó sarcástica. Naraku la soltó al instante como si el simple hecho de tocar su piel lo quemara. Gruñó por lo bajo, sabiéndose delatado y buscando un comentario lo suficientemente mordaz para provocar que esta vez fuera ella quien perdiera el control.

—No te hagas la novela, pequeña zorra.

Kagura llevó una de sus manos al cuello del muchacho y apretó con fuerza, mirándolo con la misma fiereza con la cual él lo hizo al momento en que sintió sus amenazantes dedos rodeando su cuello.

—No me llames zorra, imbécil.

—Traidora y astuta como una zorra —Él sonrió. Sólo alguien como Naraku era capaz de sonreír mientras su amante intentaba estrangularlo—. No sé por qué siempre lo ves por el lado malo.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando estampó sus labios contra los de ella bruscamente, procurando sujetarla bien del mentón e impidiéndole mover la cabeza. Tan rápido como la besó se separó y la soltó. Kagura no dijo nada, pero se pasó el dorso de la mano por encima de los labios, limpiando los restos de humedad que Naraku dejó en ellos.

—Mejor deberías utilizar el relicario como llavero, ponerlo en tu _pendrive _o algo así. Si lo usas como collar cualquier idiota querrá ver lo que hay dentro —sugirió el muchacho recuperando su cigarrillo y dando una calada con aire despreocupado, volviendo a acomodarse sobre el muñeco de araña que llevaba su nombre.

La joven bajó la mirada al relicario y lo tomó delicadamente entre los dedos, apreciando una vez más el nivel de detalle finamente pintado sobre la pequeña figura. Luego levantó la mirada a su hermanastro, quien parecía ignorarla mientras seguía fumando.

—Naraku —Lo llamó en seco. Él hizo un sonido quedo y suave en señal de que la había escuchado—. ¿Qué cosa jamás harías?

La pregunta arrojada así nada más provocó que frunciera el ceño y luego alzara una ceja al devolverle la mirada. Ella lo observaba con seriedad, sin dar paso a la duda de que estuviera tratando de iniciar otra discusión, señal inequívoca de que solamente quería hablar pero no sabía cómo ni de qué, al igual que muchas veces le sucedía a él. La mayoría de las veces no lograban intercambiar más de dos frases cuando de pronto ya estaban sacándose los ojos con las uñas, pero esa mañana parecía diferente. Ambos lucían demasiado relajados, como si la brisa matutina les calmara los ánimos, evitando intentar cortarse el cuello mutuamente, casi influenciados por el aroma de las flores primaverales que el viento traía consigo desde el jardín.

Naraku soltó un suspiro lleno de humo antes de contestar y desvió la vista al hablar.

—Lo que jamás haría sería acostarme contigo otra vez —respondió tajante, provocando la inmediata ira de Kagura cuando esta lo golpeó en el pecho, instándole que le respondiera con la verdad. Aquello sólo provocó las risas burlonas del muchacho.

—Está bien, está bien —masculló irguiéndose un poco—. ¿Quieres saber la horrible verdad? —Su hermanastra asintió sin dudar, aunque su expresión era de completo fastidio—. Lo que jamás haría sería enamorarme de ti.

Esta vez recibió como respuesta una bofetada que le volteó el rostro, pero Naraku regresó la cara a su lugar y sonrió con malicia, divertido al ver cómo las agresiones de Kagura se volvían cada vez más intensas conforme él hablaba.

—¿No te agradó? Bueno, jamás me casaría contigo, y mucho menos te daría bastardos.

Intentó abofetearlo de nuevo, ¡y joder, que esa mañana estaba relajada! Pero su hermanastro le detuvo la mano a medio camino con la misma rapidez de una serpiente.

—¿Por qué te ofende? No me digas que ya te enamoraste de mí.

—Habla por ti, idiota —volvió a mascullar soltándose de su agarre—. Todo lo que respondes está relacionado conmigo. Eso es lo que me ofende.

Él se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente, pero Kagura se lo volvió a arrebatar.

—Dime la verdad —insistió.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —inquirió, casi desconfiado. La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad —Una nube de polvo salió de su boca al hablar—. Deberías contestarme con la verdad, no es algo que se pueda usar en tu contra, ¿o sí?

Naraku tomó algo de aire y se irguió sobre sus codos. Desvió la vista unos instantes y entrecerró los ojos, ahora pensando en una respuesta seria. Tardó unos momentos en hacerlo, y cuando finalmente encontró la más adecuada y sincera, cosa que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió al considerarse todo un maestro de la mentira, volvió a mirarla fijamente y respondió.

—Lo que jamás haría, sería suicidarme —La respuesta sorprendió a Kagura, quien alzó ambas cejas ante la inesperada respuesta—. Jamás lo haría, odiaría convertirme en una estadística más, formar parte de todos esos idiotas que no pudieron tolerar la vida y escaparon de ella. Antes prefiero seguir viviendo y cagarles la existencia a todos que dejarlos en paz.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes y cuando Naraku le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos, ella se atrevió a hablar. La verdad no sabía muy bien qué decir ante aquella respuesta, una que realmente jamás se espero, pero tampoco podía imaginarse a un Naraku desesperado, rindiéndose y abandonándose a la muerte. Era demasiado terco y tenaz para eso.

—¿Incluso a mí? —preguntó, esta vez con su voz súbitamente suavizada. Naraku le sonrió de una manera casi maligna.

—Sobre todo a ti.

Esa respuesta sí la esperaba. Desde que sus padres se habían casado lo único a lo cual su hermanastro se había dedicado era a joderle la existencia y desequilibrar un poco más su precario estado mental, cosa que ella aceptaba de cuando en cuando por razones que aún le eran desconocidas y que en realidad no tenía intenciones de saber. No sabía qué clase de respuestas podía encontrar en su propia mente.

—Pero, ¿y si por alguna razón te llegaras a suicidar?

Naraku ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, confuso ante la estructura de la pregunta y a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Pues estaría muerto, hermanita. ¿Qué más quieres?

Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Digamos que los fantasmas existen.

—En ese caso, en primer lugar —comenzó Naraku, adoptando un aire de intelectual cínico—, me pasaría el resto de la eternidad molestándote y asustándote. Imagina que en tus frías y solitarias noches una mano familiar y espectral te jalara de los pies, arrastrándote a la oscuridad debajo tu cama, sabrá el cielo con qué clase de intenciones…

Mientras hablaba había llevado una de sus manos al rostro de su hermanastra. Recorrió con falsa ternura toda la suave curva de la mejilla hasta llevar a su cuello. A Kagura le dieron escalofríos sus palabras y el tacto de sus dedos contra su piel, pero no fue capaz de apartarle la mirada, demasiado tensa y expectante ante el resto de la respuesta.

—¿Y segundo? —susurró con la voz hecha un hilo.

—Y en segundo lugar… —Siguió bajando su mano hasta rozar las clavículas de la joven. El tacto se sintió como electricidad pura y mortal, y luego descendió sus dedos hasta la sábana que le cubría los senos. Una vez ahí fue bajándola poco a poco para alcanzar uno de ellos.

—En segundo lugar, te llevaría conmigo —Sacó la vista de sus pechos y esta vez los clavó en los ojos rojizos de la muchacha, pero antes de hablar pellizcó con fuerza uno de los pezones, sacándole un gemido ahogado y estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza—. Si yo me hundo, tú te vienes conmigo.

—Todo sigue tratando sobre mí —afirmó Kagura aún sintiendo los dedos de Naraku sobre su pecho, ya comenzando a jugar para excitarla.

—Siempre tratará sobre ti, te guste o no.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso —espetó la muchacha, sacándole una mueca de desconcierto a su hermanastro, quien se detuvo y la observó confuso. Ella sonrió, finalmente triunfal—. Eso significa que todas las demás respuestas sí eran verdad.

* * *

La noticia fue todo un acontecimiento en la escuela, en los medios de comunicación y la política del país, causando una serie de interminables condolencias que al cabo de unos días ya nadie soportaba.

Izanami Katsuguri, la madre de Kagura, una mujer que no era más que una astuta _zorra caza fortunas _(como a su hijastro le gustaba llamarla desde el día de su tercera boda, esta vez con su padre) había llorado amargamente la muerte de su única hija, la única persona en el mundo a la cual probablemente amó sinceramente.

Izanami era una mujer que había heredado su propia belleza a Kagura y jamás había llorado tanto la muerte de nadie, ni siquiera de sus dos anteriores esposos como había llorado la de su hija, razón por la cual nuevamente se avivaron los rumores de que era una _Viuda Negra_ que había asesinado a sus antiguos esposos, ambos muertos en extraños pero convincentes accidentes, incluyendo al padre biológico de Kagura, pero el dinero nunca duraba y siempre la obligaba a buscar una nueva víctima con su hija a cuestas. Lástima que su nuevo esposo no fuera tan fácil de engañar, pero se conformó. Tanto ella como su hija estaban acostumbradas a una vida de lujo e Izanami, caprichosa y terca como ella sola, nunca estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su belleza y sus manos para darle una vida miserable a su única hija.

Por otro lado Onigumo Kagewaki, padre de Naraku, un influyente político que había dedicado su vida a escalar en las altas esferas de la política hasta volverse una alimaña tan audaz y truculenta como sus compañeros, moviéndose en aquel nido de víboras que formaba la política de su país, no había llorado la muerte de su único hijo (o al menos el único que sabía que tenía, consciente de que podría tener algún bastardo por ahí), pero lamentó su muerte como la pérdida de un brillante prospecto de cabrón en el cual Naraku se estaba convirtiendo con tanto entusiasmo, con el retorcido orgullo de todo padre viendo cómo su hijo sigue sus peores pasos, pero ante los medios de comunicación se mostró afectado con una dureza propia de la retrograda enseñanza de que los hombres no lloran ni por sus hijos y, mientras tanto, dejó que su esposa llorara a mares la muerte de su hija.

Los noticieros, las revistas, periódicos y programas de discusión se volvieron locos hablando del acontecimiento que llevó al suicidio de Naraku Kagewaki y Kagura Katsuguri, escandalosos jóvenes que salían de vez en cuando en los tabloides y revistas de chismes descritos con las peores palabras ante sus muchas indiscreciones y desmanes, discutiendo una y otra vez las altas tasas de suicidio que padecía el país y cómo estas habían afectado a dos jóvenes que parecían tenerlo todo en la vida.

Habían sido encontrados súbitamente en la calle, empapados de pies a cabeza y largando densos charcos de sangre sobre el concreto.

Nadie, como siempre, pudo determinar cómo es que sus cuerpos estaban mojados. La gente sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo al cielo para darse cuenta de que eran otras dos víctimas del famoso y llamado _Balcón del Beso_, y sus cadáveres sobre el suelo habían quedado tan cerca uno del otro que incluso se les encontró con las manos aún entrelazadas y sus dedos enganchados.

Luego las cámaras de seguridad instaladas sobre los edificios frente a la abandonada Estación de Ama no Iwato captaron las escenas de los dos jóvenes besándose minutos antes de arrojarse juntos, agarrados de las manos, directo al más frío y artificial vacío. Los vídeos del suicidio dieron vuelta al mundo hasta que se lograron suprimir de Internet gracias al equipo de Kagewaki, pero hubo audaces internautas que sabían el destino de esas grabaciones y procuraron guardar para siempre los vídeos, mismos que terminaron en páginas dedicadas al gore y acontecimientos que recopilaban muertes bizarras mostradas para los más morbosos usuarios.

La muerte de ambos no sólo estalló en los medios de comunicación de Japón, sino que hicieron una verdadera hoguera del tronco caído cuando salió a la luz la relación que los muchachos mantenían, especulaciones confirmadas para cualquier investigador con dos dedos de frente cuando encontraron entre las cosas de Kagura el llavero y relicario de corazón colgado a su _pendrive, _con la fotografía de ambos dentro de ella, junto a las mismas fotografías que justo ese día él le había tomado a su hermanastra sin su permiso y los obvios actos de ambos frente a las discretas cámaras.

Aquello fue el chisme del año, sobre todo cuando al hacerse las autopsias de ambos cuerpos, los doctores se percataron de que Kagura apenas y comenzaba la gestación de un embarazo del cual probablemente ni siquiera ella alcanzó a tener conocimiento. Lo más perturbador de todo, la razón que dejó aún más desconcertados a los doctores que abrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha y su ahora inútil vientre, el mismo que dejó una vida truncada dentro de él, es que descubrieron que el pequeño feto que se formaba en su interior y que ni siquiera alcanzó a formar un género, mostró un generalizado daño en el tejido por asfixia. Cosa curiosa que las células de un feto, aún sin pulmones, pudieran dar cuenta de la persona ahogada que murió con él dentro.

Lo más peculiar de todo es que se supone que, tanto Kagura como Naraku, habían muerto por la caída desde el balcón, no por ahogamiento como el feto indicaba. Un proyecto de ser humano incompleto que obviamente perteneció en algún momento al par de jóvenes que murieron.

Se formaron nuevas y truculentas leyendas alrededor de su muerte y la rara incoherencia de las mismas, sobre todo cuando los detalles de la misma fueron filtrándose de a poco en los más masivos medios de comunicación. Leyendas urbanas y distorsionadas de modernos _Romeo y Julieta_ que lejos estaban de las venerables familias peleadas entre sí, sino dentro de ellas. Unos festejaron la muerte de ambos como signo inequívoco del error que significaba el incesto aún cuando no se compartían lazos de sangre, otros tantos ingenuos se encontraron maravillados ante lo que parecía una intensa historia de amor que había terminado en tragedia, creyendo que el dolor era algo bello de lo cual escribir poesía.

Los más deschavetados, aquellos que fueron burlados entre sus conocidos y medios de comunicación al dar su descabellada opinión, afirmaron con todas sus fuerzas que la historia y suicidio de Kagura Katsuguri y Naraku Kagewaki había sido un residuo de la maldición que quedó impregnada en la Estación de Ama no Iwato, misma que los había devorado por entero.

Sugirieron que al final ambos, negándose a morir ahogados y desesperados como los que perecieron cuando las tuberías se rompieron sobre sus cabezas, impidiendo que las autoridades de rescate llegaran a tiempo, decidieron como una muerte más digna arrojarse juntos del precipicio, justo desde del Balcón del Beso para garantizar una muerte segura, afirmando que ninguno de los que se había atrevido a profanar el lugar había salido de nuevo, porque la maldición de Ama no Iwato obligaba a aquellos que entraban a morir de la misma forma que los fantasmas que rondaban el sitio murieron; bien tenían la opción morir arrojándose del Balcón del Beso, del cual también se aventó sin dudar la pareja que causó el accidente que los llevó al fin de sus vidas y muchas otras. Afirmaron que eso explicaba por qué todos aquellos suicidas aparecían empapados de pies a cabeza y que, ni siquiera, eran suicidas, sino idiotas infortunados que cayeron víctimas de una maldición implacable llena de dolor y rencor.

Sea como sea, nunca nadie pudo llegar a la verdad. Izanami Katsuguri y Onigumo Kagewaki jamás habían sospechado de la relación amorosa que mantenían sus hijos, y las miradas reprobatorias de la sociedad y la gente no pararon de caer sobre ellos durante mucho tiempo, pero eso tampoco tuvo caso estando los causantes de todo aquello muertos, sin dejar una sola evidencia en el mundo de su existencia a futuras generaciones, misma que quedó violentamente truncada junto al pequeño ser que apenas y se formaba en el vientre de Kagura, producto de la relación con su hermanastro. Demasiado pronto como para que la misma Kagura supiera alguna vez en vida que estuvo embarazada.

Al cabo de unos días el mismo Onigumo Kagewaki exigió acelerar la demolición del edificio. Se prepararon las bombas que tiraron abajo y convirtió en escombros la Estación de Ama no Iwato que ya tantas vidas había cobrado incluso después del accidente, y su demolición se efectuó con la misma precisión con la cual se construyó, sin embargo eso tampoco sirvió para nada, ni los rezos que los monjes efectuaron sobre el terreno pidiendo por el descanso eterno de las almas de aquellos que ahí habían muerto, ni el monumento que se erigió sobre él con los nombres de todas las víctimas, incluyendo los nombres de Naraku Kagewaki y Kagura Katsuguri como sus últimos mártires, quienes mucho más allá de lo que la mente humana y toda su espiritualidad podía comprender, se burlaban con malicia y se frotaban las manos como los muchachos maquiavélicos que siempre fueron, impidiendo el paso de nuevos curiosos como ellos en vida que perturbaran la precaria paz y silencio que ahí reinaban, burlándose incluso, llenos de asco y cínica rabia, el ser considerados casi mártires.

No iban a permitir que monjes idiotas y exorcistas charlatanes intentasen exorcizarlos y mandarlos a un supuesto paraíso que no existía y que, si existía, jamás alcanzaron; un más allá que sólo serviría para separarlos por el resto de la eternidad tal y como les había sucedido en la vida terrenal, porque ninguno de los dos sabía quién iría al infierno y quién al paraíso, pero en su lugar se mantuvieron en un estado medio, neutral, sin retorno, opciones o salidas de emergencia, algo que no les molestó en lo más mínimo al conservar aún la perturbadora similitud de lo que habían sido sus vidas y, ahora muertos, irónicamente se sintieron más vivos que nunca.

**Fin**

* * *

"_Qué irónico. Cuanto más fuerte es su amor, mayor es su desesperación"_

**Naraku —(Episodio 24 de Kanketsu-Hen)**

* * *

**Aquí el último capítulo de este fanfic. La verdad es que disfruté mucho el escribirlo y editarlo, y creo que quedó un poquito más trágico de lo que esperaba.**

**Bueno, en mi sueño sucede más o menos todo lo que sucede en el fic. La razón por la cual pensé que no servía como fanfic es porque soñé que mientras Naraku y Kagura estaban atrapados en esa estación maldita con el tren descarrilado destruyéndolo todo a su paso, mientras ellos intentan escapar por una puerta las tuberías del lugar se rompen y empiezan a inundarlo todo, haciendo que ellos apenas y puedan moverse entre todo el caos y al final ahogándose. En su momento me pareció la cosa más ilógica de todas xD pero ya luego de pensarlo un poco, relacionarlo con elementos como una meca del suicidio basándome en la leyenda de **_**El Callejón del Beso**_**, añadiendo el factor de ser hermanastros y una historia trágica de fondo, ya todo cobró un poco más de sentido mientras estuviera dentro del género de Supernatural, que de todas formas siento que me faltó en ese aspecto. Pero, eh, al menos lo intenté. **

**Debo decir que eso de que Kagura estuviera embarazada y ni ella lo supiera aún se me ocurrió apenas hace dos días que estaba editando xD pero me pareció algo muy trágico y triste u.u ¡Iban a tener un bebé! Aunque esos dos serían pésimos padres xD pero no sé, mientras escribí el fic no me pregunté mucho si hice que Naraku y Kagura estuvieran enamorados. Pensé que no, pero terminando ya todo me dio la impresión de que en algún momento sí se enamoraron pero no tuvieron el tiempo ni el interés de pensarlo o reflexionarlo; vaya, que pienso que esos dos podrían enamorarse, pero muy a su manera.**

**También decidí dejar hasta el último lo de que son hermanastros y que por eso estuvieron condenados desde el principio tal y como le sucedió a los chicos del Balcón del Beso, espero que nadie lo sospechara antes (?) Les juro que estoy tratando de trabajar en el aspecto de los giros de trama xDD y ya saben, a mí la idea de lo "prohibido" y tabú entre estos dos me chifla.**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
